The Sound of your Heart
by Ali Shaw
Summary: Sequel to 'Til I See You Again...Bella and Edward are starting to settle back into their life, but what happens when secrets are revealed,trust is broken and loyalities tested?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:****I do not own Twilight, any location, person or product in this story, no copyright infringement intended. **

**A/N- Hi guys..I'm back! I hope you've missed me. I promised the sequel and here it is! A new year deserves a new story right! I have had such a hard time with this one already, it seems that for me writing a continuation is much harder than an original story! I hope it lives up to your expectations. A quick thank you to my beta DaisyBell2(ignore any mistakes they are my fault not her's –LOL) and my original fan who suggested the general concept for the sequel but especially to all of you who enjoyed the first story so much that it encouraged me to write another and for your patience in receiving it. Now please enjoy and ****don't forget to review.**

"Damn it, Let me out." I screamed as I pounded on the door of the Alice's closet. I knew that with eleven other vampires in the house SOMEONE would take pity on me.

"Quiet down, Belly bean!" Emmett's deep voice echoed through the closet door. I'm under strict orders not to let you two out until Alice is back." He laughed.

"Come on Emmett!" I shouted pulling on the doors again. "Let me out of here!"

"Nope not until you to kiddies kiss and make up." He snickered as he made puckering noises; I quickly tuned him out.

"Unbelievable!" I huffed turning to Edward wishing I could make him disappear.

"You're the one who wanted to talk? " He growled.

"Don't blame me for this, this is your fault!" I griped from the other side of the closet.

"And how might I ask is that?" he replied heated.

"You refuse to listen to me!" I yelled. "If you had talked to me to begin with none of this would be necessary." I accused.

"Excuse me who told her we split up! It wasn't anyone's business but ours until you drug Alice into it."

"I'm not the one who told her, she saw it on her own, besides I never wanted to split up!" I screamed.

"No, you'd just prefer to go on sneaking around behind my back!" he spat.

"You You UGH! I can't think of anything bad enough to call you!" I cried.

"Oh I don't know, how about a Benedict Arnold or perhaps Jezebel perhaps maybe just simply a cheat, take your choice!" he paused a moment "NO wait, my mistake I was describing YOU!" He pulled his bronze hair.

"ME, well if that's not the pot calling the kettle black! What about you? You have little room to accuse me of cheating. " I hissed crossing my arms as he mimicked my motion.

We were at an impasse; both of us took a moment and stared at each other both of our eyes burning with the anger we felt toward one another, neither of us backing down. If only he knew the truth behind what was going on, he wouldn't be so judgmental, perhaps he would even understand but if he couldn't trust me with this than I wasn't about to tell him about what was really happening. I needed him now more than ever and he had turned his back on me but perhaps I should start the story from the beginning, from the day it all began two weeks ago when we still actually got along and the day this whole nightmare started.

**A/N- Ok so review let me know what you think of the prologue. I will try and post chapter one in the morning!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:****I do not own Twilight, any location, person or product in this story, no copyright infringement intended. **

**A/N-Happy New Year everyone! The response already to this story has been above my wildest expectations! I hope you continue to enjoy the story. If you haven't read 'Til I see you again I highly recommend it. If you don't you won't understand some of what's going on. I'm looking forward to hearing your thoughts and thanks again for reading! Enjoy and of course REVIEW!**

Things had been going great between Edward and I over the past weeks, we weren't fighting, we weren't worrying about the Volturi or Victoria, life for us was just about enjoying each other. It was a nice change of pace.

Mike was recovering well and would be returning to school shortly although a little worse for wear, he was still in a number of casts but he could speak now that his jaw had healed and he was able walk with the assistance of a cane. Thankfully he couldn't remember anything of the attack so it looked as if Edward and Jacob wouldn't have to worry about Charlie knocking at their doors. Jacob was still being his usual stubborn self, he was cordial to me when he had to be but he still was admittedly against my turning. Our friendship was strained to say the least but right now I had a bigger problem to contend with, one that had plagued me since the last night of the bet between Edward and I. I was outnumbered two to one but I wasn't going to give up without a fight.

"No, absolutely not. I refuse." I argued, my hand almost slamming onto the small round cafeteria table. It was no use however; you just can't win against Alice.

"It doesn't matter what you want, you've put it off long enough. Be ready. I'm picking you up at nine in the morning." she sang as she got up to dump her uneaten tray of mystery meat into the garbage.

I turned to Edward begging for mercy but he just chuckled.

"I'm sorry; love, but this time I have to agree with Alice. Your closet is barren. You really do need to get some clothing although I like the idea of the alternative." He teased wiggling his eyebrows. I smacked his shoulder.

"I know I thought she was going to have a brain hemorrhage when she saw it the other day but you know how much I hate to shop Edward, especially with her, can't we postpone it another week or more?" I pleaded.

"I wish you could but unfortunately Alice is booked for the next few weeks." He frowned. "Family obligations." he huffed under his breath. I was about to ask him what he meant but he never gave me the chance instead grabbing our trays and discarding them.

When he returned he carefully took my hand and kissed it lightly leading me down the hallway toward our next class.

"You know I hate to leave you this evening." He whispered as we stood outside his locker. He gently placed his hand beneath my neck and rubbed his thumb against my cheek.

"Then don't go." I pleaded only half teasing. He gave me one of his sad crooked grins.

"I'll be back soon enough." He tried to sound convincing. "It's getting harder for me to stay away. I miss this too much." He leaned in and gave me a light peck on the lips but ended up with me running my hands through his hair. I wasn't until the bell rang and a man's voice coughed that we parted.

Mr. Mason was frowning as he lectured us about public displays of affection on school grounds. He acted like he was doing us a favor by letting us off with a warning. Edward played along assuring him it would never happen again and he reluctantly dismissed us to our class.

The rest of the day seemed to pass in a blur. Edward was gone before I was ready and I spent most of the night alone in my room trying not to think of him.

I woke up too early the next morning and frowned at the thought that this was only Saturday and he would be gone another entire day. I wearily made my way downstairs; Charlie was already sitting at the table grumbling over the sports section of the newspaper. He eagerly looked up at me when I entered the room.

"Morning Bells." he mumbled excitedly.

"Morning, do you want some breakfast?" I asked but it was mixed in with a yawn.

"No thanks, I'm about to head out. I wanted to talk to you first though." He kind of smiled.

I was worried; if my dad wanted to talk it was usually about something that I didn't want to hear. I shivered as I thought about the day a few weeks ago when he believed Edward had been in my room and tried to give me "the talk". I almost died of embarrassment; Edward however got a good laugh. Stupid vampire.

"What about?" I stuttered pouring milk over my favorite cereal.

"Well… Mr. Watson the postman came most have come by this morning." he grinned.

"That's odd, did Mom's package come?" I asked excited taking a big bite from my spoon and wiping the milk from my chin. My mom had sent me something while she was in Europe and I was still waiting for it to arrive. She emailed me practically every day to see if I'd received it yet but Mr. Watson our old cranky mail carrier would only gripe at me when I asked him about it. He didn't like me much and I was actually a little surprised that he would deliver the mail so early on a Saturday especially when he normally didn't make it to our street until noon.

"Nope," he smiled again handing me a letter. "But maybe this tide you over" he winked.

The outside of the letter was addressed to me via the University of Alaska SE. I grabbed the letter and tried to steady my trembling hands as I opened the sealed flap. I took a huge breath and read.

"I got in…" My eyes widened in shock. "I actually got in." I smiled. I was exceedingly happy that my plans were coming together so easily. I had already talked with Carlisle who again assured me that if when I was ready he would change me.

"Good for you kiddo, I'm proud of you." Charlie smiled giving me an awkward hug. "I'm sure you'll get plenty of more acceptances too. You and Edwin should go out and celebrate." Dad smirked as he got up from the table and pushed his chair in.

"Ha ha dad, funny, you should really be nicer to him, besides I'm going shopping with Alice, although that's more of a jail sentence than a celebration." I murmured quietly to myself and picked up the other pieces of mail on the table and sorting through them looking for any bills that would need to be paid soon.

That's where I found it, behind the gas bill. The small white envelope. The one with only my name printed on it. No return address. No postage. I split the top of the lip with my fingers and pulled out the plain white sheet of paper. It only had three little words printed on it but it was enough to send my world spiraling out of control.

_I'm watching you_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:****I do not own Twilight, any location, person or product in this story, no copyright infringement intended. **

**A/N-Thank you everyone for taking the time to add me to your alerts, favs& for leaving reviews! Please continue to do so….Enjoy!**

My mind whirled around me. It was happening again. I would never get to live in peace. Someone would always be tormenting me. I didn't realize I was falling until I felt Charlie's arms underneath me.

"Bella are you alright?" my father asked worried as gently placed me on the kitchen chair. I looked at him but I couldn't really see him.

"Yeah of course, I just stood up to fast." I laughed nervously as I carefully slide the paper into my back pocket. Charlie didn't look convinced.

"I'm fine, really." I smiled. Thankfully I heard Alice pull up outside. I grabbed my jacket and kissed my dad running out the door before he could say another word.

Alice sat on the hood of her ridiculously bright yellow car. I thought it was hideous but Alice adored it. I was at the house the day Edward drove it home for her. She was ecstatic, I asked if it was her birthday but she assured me it wasn't and laughed saying that Edward was buying her off. When I asked Edward why he was bribing her, he seemed annoyed giving Alice a look and saying that could just as easily lose her car as keep it. Alice just stuck out her tongue and squealed out of the driveway.

"Let's go" I mumbled low enough to only she could hear, slamming the door and buckling my seatbelt, Alice was a more cautious driver than Edward but it was still terrifying riding with her.

"What's going on?" Alice asked as we sped out of Forks.

"What do you mean?" I asked playing dumb.

"Bella, come on, your heart is beating out of your chest and your paler than normal?"

"I'm just excited, I got my acceptance to school today! " I tried laying it on thick.

Alice didn't buy it I could tell but she didn't push the issue any farther .The rest of the short trip was filled with Alice's non-stop chatter. When we arrived at the mall they were unlocking the doors.

The shopping trip went normally, well as normal as could be with Alice. Apparently Edward had given her his credit card as well and although I tried to argue with her paying for the clothing I fought a losing battle. The only request I gave to Alice was that I didn't want to know the totals. She readily agreed.

We were in Victoria's Secret, Alice going through lingerie while I stood blushing trying to keep my eyes on the perfume section that she dropped the bombshell on me.

"So did Edward mention we're having guests for the next few weeks?" she looked at a black silk nightgown while speaking, her eyes not meeting mine. It was odd she seemed like she was actually uncomfortable.

"No, is it a friend of Carlisle?" I asked as confused. I really didn't know of anyone who would visit the Cullen's.

"Not exactly." She muttered as she placed the black garment back on the rack.

"The Denali sisters are coming to visit. Esme finished the renovation plans to their home and they are going to stay with us while they are completed. They think it would be best to stay away from the temptation of workers." She huffed.

"I take it you don't care much for them?" I asked confused. "Edward hasn't told me much about them only that you stayed with them shortly. He said they were the closest thing you have to family." I shrugged.

Alice scowled.

"Listen Bella, I just want to warn you. Things may be a little awkward while they are staying with us and I think you need to be prepared for that possibility." Alice picked up a spritzer of perfume and sprayed a little.

"Why would they be awkward, won't they like me?" I asked trying to dodge the scent.

"That's not the problem, Kate is wonderful and you guys will hit it off I'm sure, Irina can be pleasant when she has to be, but Tanya is the one you need to be worried about." She placed the bottle back on the shelf.

"Why? I've never even met her? "

Alice took a deep breath and sighed. "Let's just say you have something that Tanya wants." She said smugly turning back to the rack of clothing.

"I highly doubt that I have anything that she would want." I snorted.

"Don't be too sure about that." She smirked this time holding up a red silk nightgown and eyeing me.

"Your crazy, Forget it!" I grumbled. "There is no way your spending money on something that I won't wear."

"You wore the corset, what's the difference?" Alice debated.

"That was a onetime thing, besides Edward doesn't care what I wear to bed." I blushed feverishly when I realized how bad that sounded. I knew she was aware that Edward and I still had not advanced in that stage of our relationship much to my objection but still the idea of wearing something like that was out of the question.

"Bella you are so naïve, of course he cares!" she argued but gave up willingly. "Let's go get you some lunch."

The food court was jammed with teenagers and children with their parents. I quickly grabbed a drink and a burger from the closest stand although I wasn't hungry. The note was still on my mind. Who had written it? Was it someone from the Volturi, Victoria, or Mike? Could it be some other unknown threat? Perhaps it wasn't a threat at all? Perhaps it was only an admirer or someone from school playing a prank? I mean if I was in danger wouldn't Alice have seen something?

"Earth to Bella!" Alice swiped her hand in front of my face. "Are you there?"

"Oh I'm sorry Alice, what were you saying?" I mumbled looking again over my shoulder. I had an uncomfortable feeling I was being watched.

"What is with you today? You keep zoning out, are you sure everything is alright? You seem…distracted."

"It's nothing really, I just off because Edwards gone." I smiled weakly.

She frowned. "I don't believe you, something is up. I should call Edward."

"NO Alice, don't please!" I begged. All I needed was for Edward to get involved in this mess. "I swear I'll get my act together, just don't call Edward!" I whined.

"Ok but on one condition, you let me buy you anything I want from Victoria Secret!" she clapped.

"You're evil" I scowled. Alice just smiled and dragged me back to the store.

When she had finished with all the measurements I convinced her to let me go to the nearest bookstore while she continued shopping. I couldn't bear to watch as she loaded the bags with articles of clothing that would never see the light of day.

The bookstore was the newest addition to the mall, and it was the only store I was actually excited to check out. I eagerly entered the store with my arms loaded with bags that Alice had given me and headed straight for the classic literature section. My main objective was to obtain another copy of Wuthering Heights as the binding of my other had finally been destroyed but I immediately became lost in the endless array of books. I'm not sure how long I was there totally oblivious to the world around me but all too soon Alice was pecking me on the shoulder.

"Aren't you done yet?" She pouted while tapping her foot on the tiled floor.

I held up the book in my hand. "All I have to do is check out." I smiled. "It will only take me a minute." I sighed.

"Fine I'll meet you at Saks." She scurried off as I made my way to the counter. I had got my receipt and my bag and stepped out of the door to meet Alice when I felt an arm clamp down on my shoulder.

"Excuse me ma'm, Mall Security, you need to come with us."A huge burly man with a tattoo down his right arm and a scar under his eye demanded.

"Wait! What? Why?"

"Please place your hands behind your back."

He moved my arms behind my back and slapped something across my arms that felt like cold steel. I knew well enough what they were as he escorted me down a dark hallway to the back of mall.

"What's this all about!" I yelled as the man opened the door and thrust me in a cold metal chair.

"Is this your book?" The man snarled as he picked up one of my shopping bags and pulled out a book. A book that I knew I hadn't purchased. My eyes grew larger as I stared at the John Grisham novel. I knew why I was here. I was accused of shoplifting and I had no proof that I hadn't. Even if I denied it, he wouldn't believe me. I was trying to think of how the book had even gotten into the bag when I saw it. The small piece of paper stuck to the cover.

"Can I see that?" I swallowed hard as he shoved the book in front of me.

The small paper covered the title but I knew it wasn't a coincidence.

_I can ruin your life just as easily as I can end it_

I was about to burst into tears at the threat when the man seemed to soften a little.

"Listen Miss, you seem like a nice girl, I could charge you with this but since you bought the other book we'll assume it was somehow an accident. If you agree to pay for this book I'm going to let you go."

I quickly agreed and we went back to the store where Alice was waiting.

"What happened!" she squealed. One minute I'm in Saks trying on a pair of jimmy choos and the next thing I know I'm having a vision of you being cuffed and arrested! I've already called Edward and he's on his way." She panicked.

"Its fine Alice, call him back it was just a misunderstanding." I lied as I placed the book on the counter. The girl gave me a dirty look as she rang it up.

"A Time to Kill?" she whispered giving me a doubtful glare.

"The title says it all." I laughed nervously, trying not to show how much the underlying message had disturbed me.

"I think it's time we went home." Alice said unenthusiastically as she gathered our things. I just nodded, I couldn't agree more.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:****I do not own Twilight, any location, person or product in this story, no copyright infringement intended. **

**A/N-Thanks to all of you who have read, reviewed, added me to favs. I hate that I can't leave you all responses but I'm so happy that you like the story. Love to my beta, you're the bestest! Enjoy and as always REVIEW! **

**BPOV-**

"What happened?" Edward demanded, jerking open car door as soon as it stopped outside the Cullen manor.

"Nothing." I mumbled as I buried myself into his chest, breathing in his amazing scent to keep myself from bursting into tears.

He held me close, running his chilled hands down my back in an effort to comfort me. He knew I was lying but he wouldn't pressure me to talk, instead he took it upon himself to view the incident through Alice's eyes. I wasn't expecting his reaction.

"You got arrested!" He said sounding shocked at first and then threw his head back and started laughing.

"You find that funny?" I muttered still clinging to his body.

"No, it's just..." he sighed, "I'm relieved I guess. I thought it would be something more serious."

"MORE SERIOUS?" I pulled away now looking at him in disbelief.

I wanted to shout at him that it was more serious than just a mere arrest….not only had I been scared and embarrassed but now I knew for sure that someone was also stalking me. I wanted to tell him all these things but I didn't. I knew that if I would tell Edward or Alice or anyone had really happened that the first thing Edward would put me on permanent lockdown. I wouldn't even be able to go to the restroom without Alice joining me. Not exactly the way you want to spend your senior year, the only year I had left before transformation. I knew I had to say good-bye but I wanted to be able to have fond memories to look back on even though those memories would be vague.

"That didn't come out right," he explained placing my hair behind my ears and cupping his hands around my face. He smiled as he looked in my eyes. He chuckled again taking my hand and kissing the tops. "I was afraid that you were in danger, but shop lifting, the charge is ludicrous, and anyone who knows you wouldn't believe it. I was so worried, I'm just glad you're safe." He exhaled slowly.

I noticed that although his eyes held sincerity, they were also a deep dark brown. He hadn't hunted enough to satisfy his necessity and I had yet again pulled him away from his time he so desperately needed. Another reason to add to my list of why I shouldn't worry him.

"I understand," I smiled but not convincingly. "And as glad as I am to see you, you shouldn't have come back," I sighed as placed my hand in his as we headed toward the house. "You're still thirsty." I accused.

"It's nothing I can't manage." He shrugged his shoulders but I knew better.

"Edward, really I'm ok they're really any need for you to stay, go hunt." I encouraged.

"I said I was fine." He said a little too harshly for my liking. He must have seen the hurt look on my face because he quickly changed the subject.

"Other than the obvious, how was the shopping trip?" he asked sitting me on his lap on the Cullen's comfortable sofa.

"Alright, I think Alice may have maxed out your credit card though? You shouldn't waste your money on me; you know I don't like it." I frowned.

"If it's for you than its money well spent. I consider it an investment." He smirked.

"Well your stock just went up!" Alice chimed into our conversation. She had already taken the bags I purchased and put them in my truck. "Bella will be the talk of the school Monday!" she bragged proudly.

"I don't know if that is good thing or not." I stared at Alice. Edward seemed to agree.

We spent the rest of the afternoon chatting, playing chess and just hanging out. It was dusk and I was about to leave, Charlie would be back soon and I needed to fix him some dinner, as always Edward walked me to my truck.

As I sat inside crammed beside bags of clothing, I finally asked Edward the question that had been plaguing me most of the day.

"Why did you not tell me about Tanya?" I asked hesitantly.

His eyes grew wide in horror as he opened his mouth to speak and closed again. His voice cracked. "What? How did you know about…"

I was confused at his expression and his nervousness; it was a simple question after all.

"Alice told me about Tanya and her sisters coming to visit. Why didn't you tell me?" I asked again this time paying closer attention to his awkward reaction.

I could see the gears in his mind turning, relief filled his face and it relaxed. He coughed uncomfortably before continuing. "Um, I just, I guess I hadn't realized I hadn't." he sighed. "You know you should probably get going, it's getting late." He kissed my cheek.

"Are you ok? You're acting weird." I pointed out narrowing my eyes.

"I'm good, maybe you're right though I think perhaps I should go hunting so I'll see you tomorrow, ok?" he smiled at me but not his usual one."

"Ok," I drug the word out, looking at him like I didn't believe him. "Have fun, I guess." I waved as I headed down the long driveway. I turned up the radio that Edward insisted on replacing shortly after he returned and sang as I made my way back to my house pondering his response; it wasn't like Edward to be so uneasy. When I got to the house I found that thankfully Charlie wasn't home yet. I quickly took my bags to my room and piled them on the bed not even bothering to hang them up so that I start dinner. I was fixing a salad to go with the pork chops when I heard the car door shut. I assumed it was Charlie until I heard the knock on the door.

Surprised I placed the salad on the table, wiping my hands on my jeans and peeked through the window and in utter surprise threw the door open.

"Jake!" I yelled a little too enthusiastically throwing myself around his large body. He hugged me back gently quickly pulling away when he mentioned that I smelled like Edward. How I had missed him.

"Come on in." I urged practically pulling him inside. It had been so long since I'd gotten to talk with him and although I hadn't forgotten his last words to me I didn't have the heart to be mad, especially after his note which still marked the tree beneath my window.

"How are things on the reservation? What have you been doing? Why haven't you called?" I threw all of my questions at him at once but he just laughed.

"Relax Bella, geez, the least you could do is offer me something to eat." he hinted smelling the aroma from the kitchen.

"Can you stay?" I asked a little shocked he was willing to be so cooperative.

"Sure, why not." He shrugged his shoulders as if nothing had happened between us.

"Jake, I'm really glad to see you, but why are you here?" I asked suddenly weary I mean after all Jake made himself pretty scarce lately, if he was here it wasn't just for the food.

He shifted nervously on one foot and than other as if he'd been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Well um, for one I missed you, but you're right, I do have a reason for coming. I need to ask you a favor."

"You want a favor?" I snorted irritated.

"Ya, actually a pretty big one…" He looked at me nervously, he almost reminded me of the boy I'd met at the beach in La Push over a year ago, innocent and naïve, afraid of my reaction.

"One that Edward won't like I'm sure?" I noted with a little sarcasm thrown in.

"Probably not." He sneered.

I was going to tell him a flat out no, when Charlie came banging threw the door, surprised but pleased to find Jacob in the house.

"Jake," he grinned his eyes sparkling. "What are you doing here?" he asked patting him on the back. I tried to keep my grumbling to myself as I huffed back to the kitchen. He never greeted Edward with that type of enthusiasm.

"Well I was just getting to that actually." Jake admitted shyly following Charlie to the table. "I need a favor of Bella."

"Pull up a seat than." Charlie plopped down at the table sniffing as I laid the pork chops down. He gave me a grin and I tried my best to return it. Jacob sauntered over toward the table and slowly sat down making sure the small chair wouldn't cave under his weight.

I sat out another plate and silverware in front of him and went to get the glasses to pour the drinks, I tuned out the conversation until I heard Charlie chuckle.

"Of course Bella will help you, won't you Bells." He volunteered. Jake looked ecstatic.

"That depends," I almost shouted, "What is it that you want?" I glared at Jake.

"Bella" Charlie looked almost mad slamming his fork on the table. "Jake came to ask if you would help him with schoolwork, tutor him." He frowned. "I expect you as a friend to help him out do you understand me?" he gave me a look that made me think I probably didn't have the option to say no.

"Really?" I eyed Jake cautiously, something about this just didn't seem right. He smiled as he loaded his fork with food and shoved it into his mouth. "You want _me_ to tutor _you_?"

"Yes, your grades are good and you're the perfect person to help him." Charlie stared. "It's right up your alley, English Lit."

I looked at Jake again, his eyes pleading. "Honest Bella, I really do need your help, Billy was the one who thought suggested you because you read so much. I'm really close to flunking. See we got some new fancy teacher from off the reservation and he gave us this huge report due before school lets out and I tried reading it but I don't even understand half of it." He sighed sadly.

I knew I shouldn't something just told me I would regret it but Jake had never asked me for anything, not in the entire time we'd been friends.

"Fine," I frowned. "You can come over after school Monday and we'll get started." I grumbled.

"That's my girl." Charlie grinned as he picked up his fork again, returning to his dinner. I just shrugged.

"So what is it you're studying?" I asked Jake taking a bite off my fork.

"Romeo & Juliet" Jake winked; a glint of mischief in his dark eyes.

I choked on my pork chop…I was right; Edward was not going to like this at all!

**Again thanks for reading, let me know what you think, do you guys want to stick with BPOV or would you like a little EPOV as well? Let me know and as always review!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing which is a pity because it would be cool to own it all, but I'll be content with just diabolical manipulation of awesome characters! No copyright of anything intended just bored outta my mind and need a little fun!**_

**A/N-thanks for waiting so patiently guys, I haven't forgot you I swear life's been in the way with new baby and all. I wanted to finish up my other story Hot off the Presses first before I updated this again but I didn't realize until a couple days ago that it's been like six months which is crazy where did all that time go so anyway I'm updating for you now and I PROMISE at LEAST a monthly update if not more frequently. Please review if your still reading, let me know what if you liked it or not, any suggestions or just to say hey and remember this is fanfic…so have fun with it, excuse my mistakes (after all I'm not perfect, hard to believe I know) and enjoy!**

**PS again this is a sequel so If you haven't read Til I see you again you might be a little lost really recommend you do…give it a few chapters to grow on you!**

BPOV-

Edward took the news of me tutoring Jacob much better than I expected.

"I'll rip the mongrels leg off!" his beautiful face contorted in anger and disgust. He gripped the steering wheel of the Volvo so tightly that his fingers molded into the plastic.

"Why are you so upset, I'm just helping him out and it's only for a little while?" I muttered hoping to calm his fury. "Charlie practically forced me into it."

"I don't care Bella! Buy the dog cliff notes and tell him to shove off!" he spat.

"Edward!" I shouted not believing his reaction.

"What! I'm serious! It's another ploy to gain your affections." He growled pulling into his regular parking spot shutting off the engine.

"You're being ridiculous."

"Am I?" he turned to face me, one arm on the headrest the other on the wheel.

"Yes!" I opened the door to get out of the car.

"You seem to forget love, that I have a better grasp of people than you do," he pointed to his head. "If you think he doesn't have a hidden agenda you're more gullible than I thought!"

"Excuse me!" I whipped my head around. "Please tell me you didn't just say what I thought you said!"

He just looked at the dashboard. I grabbed my backpack and slammed the door heading inside to class.

My backpack suddenly disappeared from my shoulder, making me jump. I hadn't realized that Edward was right beside me, now carrying the heavy bag on his stone shoulder. You would think by now I would be used to his "unique" abilities.

"Why can't he just watch the movie like everyone else?" He grumbled as we took our seats for class.

I ignored his comment and opened my history notebook to a blank page and began to aimlessly doodle unspecific shapes across the bottom corner. Edward waited impatiently for me to respond and when I didn't he took a deep breath and let it out in a huff.

" I'll pay for a different tutor" he offered gently placing his hand over my own and rubbing my knuckles with his thumb in order to get my attention, I looked up to find his butterscotch eyes burned with sincerity and something that I couldn't place.

"We've been over this Edward! You need to trust me." I added a sigh.

"It's not you I don't trust, " He whispered. "I don't have a good feeling about this?" He leaned his head closer to mine; his nose nuzzling my ear.

"Stop that," I tried not to smile but a giggle escaped. I pulled slightly away from him. "I've already told him I would help; I'm not going to let Jake fail because you have a bad feeling?"

"It's more than just a bad feeling," He sighed rubbing his hair. "When I said you were gullible earlier I didn't mean to offend you, it's… just for a moment I wish you could realize how desirable you are, not only to me but to every other male in this town. I mean it's hard enough to deal with the normal high school idiots' infatuations, at least I keep telling myself they will pass but to deal with Jacob." His teeth clenched together.

"Jake's a friend, that's all." I argued impatiently.

"Bella he's a threat. He's not going to give up. He's fighting for more than just your heart; he's fighting for your soul too." He grasped my face in his cool hands and I shivered.

"Edward don't you know that all of me belongs to you." I whispered.

"I hope so because I won't share you. I'm selfish that way" he said seriously.

"You monster" I teased breathing in his scent.

He chuckled kissing the top of my hair. "We'll talk about this more later." He promised adding "number five is a trick question."

I sighed as Mr. Yates started class with a pop quiz.

As soon as school was finished Edward dropped me off outside the house. The silence was deafening, he was still upset about today especially after what happened at lunch.

Flashback

We had walked to the cafeteria, I excused myself to go to the restroom while Edward went to grab us, well me, lunch. Alice had skipped school today, Edward didn't elaborate why so I just assumed she was hitting the mall again, probably buying more clothing for me, the thought made me cringe. After drying my hands on one of the sandpaper towels and tossing it in a wastebasket in the girls bathroom, I gave myself a once over in the square mirror above the sink. I looked fairly nice in my new jeans and white long-sleeved shirt, the red camisole underneath and my favorite Keds.

I just turned the corner of the hall when I felt something at the base of my feet and I tripped. My hands sprawled out in front of me and I skidded down the hall. I looked up to see what I'd fallen over but I didn't see anything in particular but upon further observation I saw Lauren ,Tyler and Mike with his cane, standing by the door, a snide smirk on Lauren's face as she sipped her on her lunch (if you consider diet coke lunch) ,and a twitch of humor on Mikes.

"Oh Bella, you should really watch where you're going." Tyler guffawed.

"Yeah, Isabella, if you're not careful, you might end up getting hurt." Mike spoke slowly, his words were sometimes difficult to understand since the accident, but I could tell he meant the last part to be a threat.

The only person who seemed genuine was Lauren. I should have known better.

"Here Bella, let me help you up." Lauren offered her hand and as I took it I felt the cold slide down my back.

"OH MY!" Lauren feigned horror. "My drink spilled, I'm soooo sorry!" she sniggered.

"Its fine" I spat as I stood taking off the now ruined shirt, leaving only the camisole and wiping the dirt off my jeans.

"Well maybe I should help pay for it, unless you stole that as well?" she whispered maliciously pointing to the shirt that I was now carrying.

"What?" I stuttered feeling my face turned ashen.

"My step-sister is the one who checked you out at the bookstore, she emailed me this." She spout pulling out her phone and playing a surveillance video from that day.

"You'd better be on the lookout Bella," Mike grinned. "You never know who's watching you."

My head snapped at his choice of words. That was initially what the first note had said. I started to shake slightly when I felt Edwards arm snake around my waist and pull me behind him.

"Is everything alright Bella?" Edward asked his voice hard; his gaze focused on Mike.

"Overprotective much Cullen?" Mike laughed darkly.

"When I need to be, Newton." He returned hatefully. "Bella, lunch is almost over, we should go." His caramel eyes met mine, his voice now gentle. I nodded my head giving one last glance backward toward the instigators.

"What was that all about?" Edward questioned as he pulled out my seat for me at the cafeteria.

"It was nothing." I argued.

"That's why Newton is blissfully happy and Lauren is out a diet coke which happens to now reside on your clothing?" he raised his eyebrow.

"Yes"

"Bella if you're having problems with Mike again…"

"Edward its nothing, can we please drop it." I asked picking what I assumed was an enchilada.

"Mike is dangerous, I don't think…"

"You know what Edward," I said exasperated. "According to you everyone is dangerous! You continually warn me about Mike, Jacob, even yourself and your family... oh and let's not forget to mention that somewhere out there is Victoria and the Volturi, hell Edward even I'm a danger to myself so if you value my sanity will you please just for once just drop it!" I snapped throwing down my fork and walking away.

We hadn't spoken for the rest of the day. He sat now just staring straight out the window of the car, deep in thought. I don't think he even noticed that I had gotten out. I walked over to the driver's side and pecked on the window and he slowly rolled the window down.

"Are you coming in?" I asked hoping to let him know I wasn't angry.

"No, Jacob will be here soon, I think for both our sakes I should leave."

"But you'll be here tonight afterwards, right?" I bit my lip.

"Of course, ten o'clock." He promised solemnly giving me a small peck on the cheek. It felt empty though, almost as empty as his eyes.

"Ok" I nodded. "I'll be waiting."

He just smiled half heartily and disappeared down the road. Jacob arrived a few minutes later.

By the time Jake finished eating Charlie out of house and home, we really didn't do much other than go over characters. I thought since it was our first session we would take it slow and Jake did pretty well but I could tell he was bored. He couldn't sit still for more than a few minutes. I really didn't think it had anything to do with the subject matter. Jake admitted he'd never been an "A" student; he'd averaged mostly "C's and an occasional "D" but he'd never actually failed a class. His sisters were the smart ones he'd said. He just couldn't concentrate.

We wrapped up early and I gave Jake some "homework". I wanted him to read the first act and try to summarize what he could or write down any questions he couldn't. We decided it would probably be best to meet twice a week. Tuesdays and Thursdays when Charlie had evening shift.

Jacob stayed for dinner again which thrilled Charlie and they sat talking for awhile before I excused myself for bed. I heard Jake yell his goodbye around nine. I had an hour to kill before Edward returned so I picked up Pride and Prejudice from my nightstand and began reading from where I left off.

I don't know when I dozed off but when I woke up a little after one the moonlight was seeping through the window. I rolled over hoping to find Edward beside me but he wasn't. I looked around but there was no sign he had ever been in the room. I tried calling him but no one answered, he wasn't picking up on his cell phone either. Panicked I called Alice; when I couldn't get in contact with her I went into hysterics and threw on my jacket not bothering changing from my pajamas.

I wasn't sure if Charlie heard the truck start but it was the least of my worries at this point. All I could think about as I drove toward the Cullen's' house was that Edward had abandoned me again. The insecurities I thought had long been dealt with flooded back and I was almost hyperventilating by the time I reach the door. Pounding as loudly as I could even though it was highly unnecessary considering that vampires lived here, I was relieved when Alice answered the door. I leaped and clung to her body.

"Shhh…Bella, its okay. We're here. " She whispered in a soothing tone as she tried to reassure me. Her small body tense still not accustomed to my unnatural closeness.

"Why?" I stumbled over the words, my breathing rapid, and the tears slowly dissolving.

"I was hunting…I must have left my phone here, I didn't see you until you were on your way. I came rushing back."

"Edward?" I choked.

Her small lips grimaced. "Don't worry, He's here too, but before you see him we really need to get you upstairs and clean you up Bella," she said almost dragging me to the stairs. "You look horrible."

"Is he alright, It's not like him to forget…"

I heard Edwards chuckle come from the living room, along with the tinkling of my lullaby on the piano.

"Edward, "I cried abandoning Alice and running to the living room tears streaming from my face prepared for him to engulf me in his arms but they were already full …they held someone else.

**A/N-ok guys I know not much of a mystery but at least I updated right? Click the little button, you can do it…I know you can! Click it and maybe just maybe I'll have another chapter on let's say…Wed? BUT ONLY IF YOU REVIEW ALL I WANT IS SAY FIVE? **

_**TIL NEXT TIME, KISSES **__**ALI **_

.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **** I do not own Twilight, any location, person or product in this story, no copyright infringement intended. **

**A/N-Hey guys I told you I'd be back soon. I have to say first to the people who reviewed and added me, thank you so very much for your support I'm glad you enjoyed the story and took the time to do it. I didn't get five, disappointing but moving on. Wanting to know would you guys like this as a complete BPOV or would you like EPOV as well. Let me know also any suggestions are always considered so if you have any ideas submit them I will credit you. Here is the next chapter. Again please excuse my mistakes, I get so excited I haven't got to send them to my beta and this is fanfic so remember don't take it too seriously, it's just fun. PLEASE REVIEW! ENJOY! **

**BPOV-**

I stopped cold in my tracks, my breath felt as if it had been sucked from my body.

Edward stood behind the piano seat, his body bent forward, and his face inches from a stunningly beautiful and elegant woman. His arms were wrapped around her almost in an embrace, his hands hovering over hers as he placed them on the correct keys.

The scene itself was innocent enough and yet somehow it made me insecure and uncomfortable. He was completely preoccupied with his student, so much so that he didn't even realize I was present until I thought my rapidly beating heart would fly from my chest.

"Bella?" Edwards his whole body jerked back from the piano in surprise like he'd been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "What are you doing here?"

"I was worried, you never answered the phone. What are you doing?" I accused the tears turning from those of abandonment to ones of betrayal.

"NOTHING!" he almost shouted. "I, um, well after I finished showing Tanya the boundaries," he stuck his hands in his pockets and then removed them "that's probably when I missed your call," now rubbing his hair with his hands "I was, ah, playing your lullaby for her and she said she would like to learn the piano so I was showing her, the basics of it. How rude of me, I'm not thinking clearly, you haven't even met Tanya." He rambled awkwardly shuffling his feet. It wasn't like him to be so nervous.

Tanya was probably the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen, more beautiful than Rosalie by far. Her hair was a magnificent strawberry blonde color that waved below her shoulders almost to her waist, her skin was white and her eyes they weren't butterscotch or honey they were an actual gold.

"Nice to meet you" I held out my hand and pasted a grim smile on my face, I would have much rather fisted it but I would act civil as not to embarrass Edward or his family. She merely took it for a moment barely touching it to her cold skin and so quickly that Edward missed it wiped her hand on her black leather skirt. Alice had seen it though; she looked like one of those old cartoons where the steam would billow out of her ears.

"Ed, you didn't tell me how adorable she is, I had a pet just like her when I was about your age." Tanya stared at me, as she laid her hand on his arm. He immediately took a step to the side away from her and Tanya frowned. At that moment I realized exactly what Alice had been trying to tell me at the mall, what Tanya wanted but she was not going to get it.

"Bella is not a pet." Edward turned toward her his voice suddenly cold. At least some of his chivalry was still in tack.

"My mistake, oh look my sisters are back!" Tanya smiled her eyes brightening as the rest of the Cullen's plus a few new additions returned. "Kate, Irina look who has joined us. This is Edwards mate Bella." She pretended to be excited but I felt her hostility.

Kate came immediately to me and hugged me. She was pretty, long raven hair swept up in a ponytail. She was in a casual pair of jeans and a designer t-shirt. "Bella, I'm so happy to finally meet you. I have heard so much about you, I feel like you're part of the family already." She genuinely smiled. I felt at ease with her immediately. I knew she and I would get along great. Irina stood in the background, she stared at me for a moment something I couldn't decipher crossed her face. She didn't make contact as the others had, she just simply said "hello."

I could tell that she was troubled, obviously the quiet brooding type. She and Edward would make a good pair in personality although her beauty was more subtle. She had a more natural girl next door look with her dirty blonde hair resting on her shoulders and rounder cheeks; she was a little taller than me.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well." I tried to sound reassuring; an unintentional yawn followed.

"Bella love, don't you think we should be getting you home?" Edward asked suddenly aware of my human need for sleep.

"Yes, Bella, Isn't it past your bedtime?" Tanya blinked her eyes innocently. "You really need your beauty rest."

I heard someone snicker and Irina added. "Yes, and I just LOVE those pajamas" she mashed her lips to gather to keep a giggle from escaping.

The horror of their words struck me. I was still wearing the torn pair of sweatpants and holy t-shirt that had left the house from in panic. My hair was a rat's nest and my face had no makeup, not that I wore much anyway, but I was sure that it didn't help with red puffy eyes I had from crying. I bit my lip my eyes downcast, why did always make such good first impressions.

Kate looked mortified at her sisters callousness, Alice was livid, even Rosalie who joined our little introductions earlier, looked a little pissed.

"Bella looks beautiful in anything." Edward stern voice echoed through the living room, he gently placed his hand on my back to escort me out.

"It was really nice to meet you Bella," Kate called. "I would love to get to know you better sometime."

"Anytime." I said seriously over my shoulder to her, and only her.

Edward drove me home, carefully making sure that Charlie didn't hear us return, he assured me that he was asleep as he tucked me into bed.

"Bella, love, I know that I scared you this evening and for that I truly apologize but I swear I will not leave you again, how can I prove it to you." He traced a line from my wrist to my elbow and back.

"I'm sorry Edward; I guess I just over reacted." I sighed. "I just panicked, and then I saw you with _her_."

"You know you are quite adorable when you're jealous," he kissed my nose. "Is it wrong that I like it?"

"Yes" I grumbled as I snuggled into my pillow and he chuckled again.

"You know," he cuddled beside of me playing with a piece of my hair. "If you decided to marry me, you wouldn't have to worry about Tanya." His cools breathe sent chills down my spine and not in a bad way.

I smiled Edward had been unrelenting in his quest for me to accept his proposal. It wasn't him I was unsure of it was marriage itself.

"If you wanted to cheat why would a wedding ring make a difference?" I asked.

"I wouldn't want cheat but hypothetically a wedding ring is a promise of commitment, a vow and as you know I don't take those lightly.

"It's a commitment alright; I should be committed for even thinking about it."

"Isabella, I love you." He sighed. "I'm serious when I say I want to marry you."

"That's the tragedy of it Edward, I know you are."

We sat silently facing each other until I drifted to sleep. The next morning at breakfast I was going over the list of things to do today. School was a must obviously, than to work for a few hours before heading to the reservation to tutor Jacob. I knew Edward wouldn't like it but that was just how things had to be and seeing as he and Alice weren't going to be at school today I wasn't going to have to deal with an all day lecture. I had planned on going to work afterwards but last night Ms. Newton had called and asked if it would be okay to switch shifts with Katie. I agreed that would leave me this evening to get all of the housework I'd been neglecting caught up.

I got to school with time to spare, I had a history report due on the civil war next week and I hadn't even started on it yet. I walked down the fairly quiet hallway; most of the kids in my class hadn't arrived yet opting to wait until the last minute to join us. I opened my locker to place my books inside when a black rose and large manila envelope fell out.

I felt the hysterics rising in my chest as I hesitantly picked up the envelope; my hands were shaking so badly that I barely got the clasp open. I pulled out the contents and gasp. Inside were pictures of me with Charlie, Edward, Alice, Jacob and my friends from school and all set at different locations in my room, the meadow, the school, our house, at Newton's store and the mall. There was also another note…

ANY TIME, ANY PLACE, ANY ONE.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own it…shocking I know. No copyright intended on anything in this story…its all just fun.**

**A/N-Five very fast simple things**

**Thanks for all of your support! I really appreciate the reviews alerts and ads.**

**This chapter is longer than most, not where I wanted to stop but you can't run on forever.**

**Ignore any mistakes, this chapter is late so I'm rushing it out.**

**Don't normally recommend stuff but just got Twilight official guide and think that if you write fan fiction it would be a cool thing to have lots of background stuff like Charlie & Renee, photos and great descriptions of characters.**

**Not sure when I'll get to update again so just be on the lookout! **

**Ok and so that's it. Enjoy. REVIEW! PLEASE!**

BPOV-

"Bella, Bella…can you hear me?" Angela soft worried voice rang in my ears as I opened my eyes slowly. I didn't know how long I had sat there, in the floor by my locker, but my body was shaking and I still had the photos clutched tightly in my hands, sobbing.

"Is she ok?" Jessica looked from me toward Angela who just shrugged her shoulders.

"I think she's having some type of panic attack, my mom has them sometimes." Angela whispered but I could still hear her. "We should probably get her to the school nurse."

I wanted to argue with them but I couldn't. I was gasping for air, like I was drowning, a fish out of water. I needed help and I was completely aware of that fact. I wasn't going to be able to make it through my classes and pretend everything was alright when it wasn't. Angela and Jessica gently helped me to my feet and led me to the office where I spent the next half hour trying to calm myself in the infirmary.

The petite gray haired nurse who fussed after me hadn't pushed for an explanation, I think my unstable mental state from earlier in the year after Edward left was still fresh in her mind, instead she called Charlie and I was now waiting for him to pick me up. I didn't know what happened to the black rose, nor did I care, but the pictures and note I had managed to stuff in my backpack which Angela had thoughtfully brought to the nurses' station.

I was resting on the cot with my eyes closed, my mind trying to block out the idea of someone close to me getting hurt when I heard the argument. I strained my ears to pick out the words but they were hushed, the only ones which were easily overheard were the nurses.

"I'm sorry Edward; there isn't anything I can do. You will have to return to class." The nurse seemed flustered.

Edward, my heart leap, what was he doing here. He was supposed to be with his family.

"I'm not leaving until I make sure she's alright." He said in a clipped tone.

More heated words were exchanged between the unknown parties and I was beginning to wonder if Charlie was here. He was probably finding a way to blame Edward for my meltdown.

When Edward walked in I saw the tension in his face and body. He stood against the mint green wall mirroring the same position he had last year when I had gotten sick from blood-typing, his arms crossed over his chest; one foot balanced on the cement wall.

"Are you alright, Angela called said that you weren't feeling well." He sighed.

"I'm just a little shaken up." I smiled at him. "I think last night just came crashing down on me. "

He was stood silent like a sculpture in a museum, he normally did this when something was bothering him and something was off with Edward, he wasn't acting his normal paranoid self. Edward always accused Rosalie of being the drama queen in the family but the reality of it was that he held that title free and clear. He was the one who always acted like a spoiled child with his temper tantrums and theatrics.

"Why is it I get the feeling you aren't being honest with me?" Edward coaxed as he came to sit beside me, leaning down ankles, his elbows resting on his lap.

I shrugged my shoulders in response.

"Bella, please whatever is bothering you please tell me so that I can fix it." He begged.

I was considering telling him up until that point until he said that, that was his mistake. He thought that he could just take care of everything. He had to learn that at some point he wasn't going to be able to "fix" things for me.

I leaned my head down and kissed the top of his messy locks. "Edward I told you I was going to be fine, I'm good really, please believe me." I whispered.

He nodded his head and leaned toward me, "I'm just worried about you. Do you have any idea how important you are to me? Any concept of how much I love you?"

"Edward dear, class has begun; you should go and let Bella rest now." The nurse intruded on our moment.

He nodded his head regretfully.

"Aren't you going back home?" I questioned as she closed the door.

He tensed again. "No. Right now I don't think I can deal with anymore, uh attention." He coughed uncomfortably.

I scowled.

He chuckled darkly. "Believe me; I know exactly how you feel." He kissed my cheek softly and excused himself for class leaving me pondering on that thought.

The nurse returned shortly, helping me from the cot and handed me my things. She led me to the office to go home with Charlie, only it wasn't Charlie waiting for me, it was Jacob. Now everything was a little clearer, the hushed heated tones from outside the door earlier, Edwards cryptic last words.

"Jake what are you doing here?" I asked confused. I was no expert but I was pretty sure that school didn't let out at nine in the morning on the reservation.

"The school called Charlie to come pick you up, only he can't, Billy is the listed as an emergency contact but obviously he isn't able to drive so….here I am." He smiled and I couldn't help but smile right back.

He escorted me out to the car and we headed back to my place I realized that I didn't want to be alone, I could have asked Jake to stay with me, of course, but after the note today I was worried for his safety now as well. There was one place I was almost certain he'd be safe.

"Jake, let's go back to your place." I suggested trying to keep the worry from my voice. I didn't have to ask twice. Jacob happily turned the car around and headed toward the reservation.

"So what do you want to do today?" he asked happily as he pulled onto the gravel outside his house. "I mean I know your sick and everything but we can still have fun right."

See its reasons like this I loved hanging out with Jake. Edward would insist I recuperate by exiling me to my bedroom with Jake I could practically get away with murder.

Billy welcomed us home and offered me breakfast, which I declined. My stomach wasn't quite up to eating yet. He called Charlie to let him know I was at their house and doing fine before Jake and I started planning an adventure.

"So no cliff diving today" he smirked. "But anything else is on the table."

"Except riding motorcycles." I grumbled.

"Yeah that's too bad." Jake agreed. "Hey lets go for a walk down by the beach." He suggested. It had been a long time since I'd been the beach. I was looking forward to perhaps viewing the tide-pools again. It only took us a few minutes to walk the short distance to the rocky beach. I removed my shoes and socks and let the small waves lick at my feet.

"Bella, I have some things to confess." Jake mumbled from behind me.

"What's that?" I asked not paying much attention to him but watching the water in front of me.

"Well for starters, I didn't get rid of the motorcycles like Charlie told me too." He smiled.

"Really," I asked a little more enthusiastically than I meant too.

"Yeah, I felt really bad about ratting you out to Charlie, so I thought maybe if I kept them you might forgive me."

"You're forgiven! Are they at your place?"

"No way if Charlie ever caught wind I kept them he'd have both our heads on a platter. Billy doesn't even know.

"Where are you hiding them if they aren't at your house?"

"The joint you and your friends held the party at, the one I take care of for the guy in Seattle, I hid them in his garage." He laughed as if it were as obvious as the nose on my face.

"Can we take them out?" I pleaded.

"Well that depends on if your still talking to me when I tell you what's next…" he sighed dropping his head.

"What?"

"I really do have a report due on Romeo and Juliet and I do need your help but…" he fisted his hands together

"But…" I mimicked him

"Well one of the reasons I've been hanging out at your place is because there's a number of new vamps running loose and since you are so tight with the leeches, Sam suggested I kinda stick close." I could tell he was fighting back bile from his words.

"So let me get this straight your using me to spy on them." I argued.

"Sorta yeah" his face held defiance and shame.

"Jake you should know by now I'm Switzerland! Neutral! I'm not giving you any information!" I warned.

"Come on Bells…at least tell me if you know who the new bloodsuckers are?" he begged.

"You owe me big time" I jabbed my finger in his chest. "We're talking lifetime of servitude here!" I stipulated.

Jake just looked happy that I didn't hit him. "I'm all yours baby, now spill"

"The new vampires are the Cullen's "family" from Alaska."

"Hold up, what damn _family_?" he seemed irritated all the sudden.

"Ugh, not actual family you jerk, they just have the same hunting habits as the rest of the Cullen's. You have nothing to worry about."

"How long are they staying? Are they aware of the treaty? Can they…"

"Jake!" I yelled exasperated.

"What?" he asked as if he had done nothing wrong.

"Switzerland…I answered your question, that's all you're getting from me. If you want any more information tell Sam to do his own dirty work and talk to Carlisle!" I picked up a rock and threw it in the ocean. The sky was getting darker and small water droplets were starting to fall on my neck.

"I've done it again haven't I, crossed the line I mean." He sighed. "I'm sorry, one day perhaps I'll learn." He picked up his own rock and tossed it from where we stood outdoing my rock throwing skills by far.

"No you won't," I snorted.

"You're probably right." He agreed with a smile looking up at the sky. "Race you back!" he dared and took off before I had time to object.

I only fell twice which is why I was soaking wet by the time I reach the safety of the small barnlike house.

I was a little disappointed that we couldn't ride our bikes because of the weather but quickly forgot it when we started playing checkers. Edward had taught me how to play chess and I could tell why he liked it. It was challenging and strategic but checkers for me was more fun. In chess the other player always had the advantage over me, I always lost. At least in this game I had just as good of a chance of winning as Jake.

Charlie picked me up at five and graciously accepted Billy's invitation to stay for dinner. I have to admit I was happy that I got to stay a little longer with Jake not to mention the fact that I could put off doing the mountain of housework I'd been dreading.

After dinner while Charlie and Billy gossiped like old women. Jake and I discussed Shakespeare's famous love story.

We were dissecting Act 1 and I was trying not to laugh at Jake. "So this Rosaline chick was shutting Romeo down. I get it. This story is pretty cool if you can get past all the fancy words." He seemed amazed.

Charlie and I left shortly after eight.

The ride home from La Push was a pretty quiet ordeal. Charlie wanted to know if I was feeling better and I assured him that I was doing well. I gave him the excuse of "woman problems" so that he would be too embarrassed to ask any more questions. He was curious about my day so I told him that I lost three out of four games of checkers and had a nice walk on the beach with Jacob. Charlie seemed pleased.

After such a long afternoon I was glad to be home, I still had a few chores to do but was eagerly looking forward to climbing into bed. Charlie had just placed the house key in the door lock when I noticed it. A suspicious movement from my bedroom window. I felt an unsettling apprehension in the pit of my stomach.

Someone was in my house.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N- I apologize for not updating this story in a year. Unacceptable. I hope to be able to continue uninterrupted now until the story is finished. Please excuse any mistakes, I do my best. Thank you for your time and patience. I hope you enjoy the rest of the story. Please Review.

Recap-Bella is receiving threating notes from an anonymous source. Edward has no clue this is happening . He, Alice, and the other Cullen's are preoccupied with visitors from Denali. Jacob is being tutored by Bella on Romeo and Juliet much to Edwards's dismay. Bella and Charlie have just returned home from the Reservation when Bella notices an intruder in her home.

Bella-

"Charlie...err ...Dad" I said in rushed hectic tone. I tried a little unsuccessfully to keep the panic from my voice.

"Bells" Charlie looked worried but stopped his hand from turning the key. His hand still thankfully resting on the rusty golden knob of the peeling green door.

"You know what would be great" I sputtered in an attempt to stall him from entering the house.

He sighed. "What's that?"

"Umm…" I chewed my lip trying to come up with something, anything to get us away from whoever was upstairs.

"Well?" Charlie asked impatiently his hand starting to twist the key again.

"Pie" I practically yelled. Where that particular thought had come from I don't know but I was thankful for it. Charlie loved pie. It was a plausible and possibly brilliant way to escape.

"Pie, huh?" he scratched the stubble of his beard. "I guess that sounds alright the diner has a good cherry and maybe if we're in luck blueberry."

"Great " I exhaled in relief grabbing the key from the lock and dragging him toward the truck.

Xoxoxoxoxo

The diner was packed tonight. I was relieved to be around people and it kept Charlie busy with conversation of the local townsfolk. I sat in the corner biting my nails as I watched the waitress pass between the tables refilling coffee and checking with the customers. I almost kissed her when she got to our table and announced that because of the unexpected rush they were short staffed leaving us to wait for an undisclosed time before she could take our orders.

Charlie was making conversation with one of Forks business men about new security measures he was considering installing when I tried to sneak away unnoticed but didn't have any luck.

"Bells? Where ya headed?" Dad asked his brows furrowing from his seat.

"Restroom" I pointed my lips in a tight line. Lying was never my strong suit as Edward so often pointed out but I'd been having to do a lot of it lately so maybe I was getting better at it, or else Charlie was just too embarrassed to continue having the conversation because he cleared his throat and turned back to his previous conversation.

I practically ran toward the back hallway of the small building. I knew in the cramped space by the restrooms was a pay phone laden with graffiti and phone numbers that I had no desire to call although the recommendations were stellar.

I dug in my pockets and found enough change for one call. One was all I needed. I dialed Edwards's number in as fast as my fingers would allow me.

The phone rang only twice when an unexpected voice answered.

"Edwards's phone" Tanya giggled as her chime like voice echoed over the receiver.

"Tanya its Bella" I spoke quickly trying to keep the agitation from my voice. "I need to speak to Edward, its urgent!"

"Sorry" her voice not sounding sorry in the least. "He's not available but I'll tell him you called."

The next sound I heard was a dial tone.

My blood boiled as I fought back tears of frustration that were burning my eyes. I I slammed down the receiver and turned around to find Mike staring at me.

"Bella" he smirked. "Is there a problem?"

"No, everything is great!" I lied trying to squeeze by him but he blocked my way.

"Didn't sound like everything was alright; it sounded like you were upset."

"It's nothing" I blurt out backing up toward the phone.

"Hmmm, making a phone call from a payphone seems kind of desperate. Are you desperate? You are dating Cullen…or is Cullen desperate. I'm really not sure?" He laughed.

My back was all the way against the wall, when Mikes hand brushed my cheek and I shivered.

"Hmm…I've missed this" he sighed. "There was nothing I enjoyed more than seeing you cower."

"Get the hell away from me Mike" I said plainly but without much force. He just laughed.

"Same old Bella, one day I look forward to breaking you of that spirit" he sneered at me taking his cane and twirling it in his hand before "accidently dropping the tip of it on my foot."

I cried out and Mike smirked. "Not so tough without him, are you? "

"Bella" Charlie turned down the hallway, seeing us his demeanor changed from curiosity to irritation. "What's going on here?"

"Nothing to worry about Chief Swan, Bella was just looking for some change for the phone."

"I didn't ask you Mike." He stared heatedly not taking his eyes off of him as he rephrased his question. "Bella is okay?"

"It's fine" I said without a hint of deception. I was getting better at lying.

He seemed hesitant to talk, taking in the surroundings with his sharp police eyes, looking for evidence to prove me wrong but there wasn't anything to find. Finally he stepped forward reaching in his pocket and pulling out some change and dumping it in my hand.

"Make your phone call and when you're finished, come on back to the table your order is done. He glanced back at Mike.

"Your father is looking for you." He said almost hatefully. "I think you should find him…NOW." He threatened.

"Yes sir." Mike smiled his most charming smile at my father. He walked to the edge of the entry with my dad turning back to say "See you later Bella." He winked as Charlie shoved him through the door.

I took a deep breath to clear my head. Mike was a pest and certainly a threat but he wasn't deadly. I pulled myself together and dialed again. This time I got an answer on the first ring.

"Hello" the wisdom aged voice of Billy Black answered.

"Billy is Jake there it's urgent!" I pleaded.

"He was just on his way out, let me see if I can get him" He promised. A long pause made me worry that I had missed him but just as I was about to give up his reassuring voice came over the receiver.

"What's wrong Bella?" he asked winded.

"Intruder at the house, in my room. I think it might be Victoria, Can you check it out?" I pleaded.

"Not a problem I'll be there in five" he promised.

"Listen, you'll need an alibi or Charlie will be suspicious. Grab my jacket, it's on my bed. Tell Charlie I left it at your house, we should be there soon."

"Gotcha . I'll take care of it"

"And Jake be careful!" I begged.

He snorted. "Like you need to be worried. "And the conversation ended.

I hung up the phone and trudged back to the table. I forced down a few bites of Apple pie and milk waiting impatiently for Charlie to finish. We made it home at an excruciating pace but Jacob was standing by his car with my jacket.

Charlie just waved and headed inside. I took my jacket he motioned for me to get into his car.

"Any trouble" I asked chewing on my thumbnail.

"None, no one was around when I got here but someone was definitely there. You told me your coat was on the bed but it wasn't it was in your closet. The whole house was spotless Bella."

"Wait, you're telling me that whoever was in my house cleaned it?" I argued. "That's ridiculous!"

"I'm telling you the place is immaculate and it wasn't just one intruder your house reeks of scents, none of which was the red-head by the way but I did find this."

He held out his large hand; inside was a white envelope with my name. My hands started shaking as I grabbed it. I took a large deep breath and peeled open the envelope.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own any products, services, or copyright materials. Just having fun.**

**A/N-Same old stuff-Excuse any of my mistakes, PLEASE REVIEW and COMMENT seriously it makes me motivated to write! Thank you for your continued support. Enjoy.**

**BPOV-**

Jake looked at me strangely when I began to laugh, not just laugh, hysterically laugh. I mean the relief that flooded my body was evident. I laughed until I cried so much so that Jacob started laughing too.

"What's so funny?" he managed to get out before he was choked again with another hearty laugh.

"It's from the Tanya." I tried to stay between breaths. "An invitation" I began again and I couldn't help burst out the last part. "To a sleepover." I lost it all over.

"A vampire sleepover?" Jake tried to be angry but the irony was too much for him. He belted out a laugh so hard the car shook.

We sat there for an unknown amount of time laughing, making jokes, pulling ourselves together only to start over again. I needed this. I needed some time with Jake to just blow off steam. It helped me relieve some of the tension.

I didn't realize how late it had gotten until I heard a tap on the window of the car. I assumed it was Charlie but instead Edward staring at me, his face was masked but his eyes were hard.

I rolled down the window and smiled at him.

"Hi" I said shyly.

Edward didn't reply instantly instead he looked at me strangely for a moment. He seemed out of sorts, not himself. Finally after what seemed like an eternity he spoke with an even clipped tone.

"Can I talk to you please?" It was more of a polite command than a question.

"Sure" I said unsure of why he was upset.

"Alone." He demanded pulling open the car door. I could see the restraint he was using to keep from damaging Jakes car. He was definitely angry.

I sighed. I knew where this was going and apparently Jacob did as well.

"Don't let him make you feel guilty" he clinched his perfect teeth "We didn't do anything wrong."

"I know Jake and he does too, I'm sure this isn't about you." I stared directly at Edward when I answered. I stepped from the car and Edward closed it with a loud pop.

I turned back toward the car and leaned inside. "I'll see you tomorrow right?" I asked expectantly.

"Yep I'll be here on time." He promised starting the engine. He glared one more time at Edward before peeling out of the driveway; his car coughing a thick black cloud of smoke.

"Contemptuous mutt" Edward swore under his breath as he stared displeased.

"You're doing it again" I muttered.

"Doing what?" he huffed.

"Sulking" I accused.

"I am not sulking. I just find my girlfriend cozied up with her enamored pubescent playmate more than I can handle this evening" he condemned.

"Well gee Edward; I'm sorry our laughing together bothered you. I'm sure next time Jake and I can think of something else to annoy you." I ground my teeth.

"That's just the point Bella! There shouldn't be a next time!" he argued fisting his stone hands.

"Edward, you have to learn to trust Jacob like I have to trust you with Tanya!"

"Tanya? What do you mean? There isn't anything going on between me and Tanya" he said anxiously.

"Exactly, just like nothing is going on with me and Jake!"

"So I'm supposed to just ignore you two meeting up in the middle of the night?" He pressed.

"Yes…Just like I have to wonder why Tanya answered your phone!" I countered. "Is something going on between you two?" I tossed out knowing that there wasn't but hoping he would see how ridiculous he sounded.

He seemed caught off guard for a moment. "NO…of course not...she lost hers...Asked if she could borrow mine until she got it replaced."

"And Jake brought my coat home." I tried to keep the irritation from my voice.

He reached for me and I entered his arms. "I'm sorry Bella. I am overreacting to an extent. I don't trust Jacob...not in the least but you I do trust. My greatest fear is losing you. That threat seems more and more possible every time I see you two together."

He looked down at me and kissed my forehead. "You are my world, my everything. The sound of your heart is the most significant sound in my world. I don't know what I would become without you. "

"You won't ever have to find out." I promised.

"If that is true than say yes Bella. Please. Marry me." He whispered in my ear.

"We've been through this Edward" I said shivering not only from his closeness but also the falling temperature. I had almost forgotten we were outside. "I can't, not yet. I'm not ready."

His rigid posture deflated briefly. "I wish I knew why you continue to refuse me perhaps if I understood could cure you of your misgivings." He murmured holding me closer. "Come on let's get you inside before you catch pneumonia. I really don't think I could stand it if I had to see you hooked up to any more machines, I've had enough of that torture to last my eternity.

Charlie was long asleep as we slipped inside. Edward waited patiently as I finished my nighttime routines and tucked me into bed like a child. He rubbed my hair for a long time as I leaned on my blanket neatly spread over his chest.

"Bella love" He started.

"Yes" I murmured sleepily.

"What was so urgent that you needed to speak to me about…" he began.

I thought for a moment. Should I tell him? No. Tanya and her sisters were the only ones in the house. Edward had even said that they were trying to make up for the way they had acted previously. Alice was so excited she was actually having a sleepover she couldn't contain herself. Why would I want to worry anyone? Besides I was beginning to worry about Edward. He was looking unhealthy, even for a vampire. Too much stress not enough feeding. His eyes still showed deep dark tinted rings. I felt bad for him.

"Chemistry notes" I yawned. I forgot mine." I lied.

He nodded quietly. "Bella love" he asked again nervously.

"Hmmm" I mumbled.

"I need to tell you something" he stumbled almost choking, his voice sticking on the last words." Something I've needed to tell you for a long time. Something important". It didn't even sound like him, his words lacked their usual confidence.

"Hmm?" I opened my eyes sluggishly.

"Bella, um, well, I don't know how to... this is so much harder than I thought." He argued with himself.

"Can you tell me in the morning?" I pleaded.

I heard him sigh in an odd mixture of relief and frustration "Yes I suppose so" he whispered and kissed my head as I heard his sweet voice begin to hum

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxxoxoxoxooxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day was torture. I was awoken bitterly in my sleep by a shrill sound of the smoke detector. The first thought that entered my head was that Victoria was burning down my house that is until I heard the clanking of pans and Charlie swearing loudly.

I searched for Edward in my room but was he had vanished. I tried to think if I had heard him leave but I didn't the last thing I remembered was Edward awakening me from a bad dream followed by him coaxing me to take medication. I still feeling a little warm as I headed downstairs but missing school at this point wasn't much of an option. My attendance was almost a county matter now, especially after the recent nurse's visit. I was probation. The only reason I was still eligible for graduation was Edward and Alice helping me catch up in my classes so quickly.

I reached the kitchen where the smell of burnt bacon made my nose curl. Charlie turned and gave me a half smile. "I tried." He offered.

"You didn't have to do that" I stared at him grateful.

"You do so much around here, I kind of think sometimes that you forget who is the parent." He sighed. "Sometimes I think I forget too." He seemed embarrassed.

"I don't mind Dad, really but Thanks" I reassured him and he just gave me a wink.

"I have to work a double tonight, so I probably won't be home until Sunday." He frowned. "If you need anything call the station or Billy." He ordered.

"When do you go back to Spokane again?" I asked knowing that he had to return in order for them to evaluate his performance. His never made it the first time.

"Well thankfully the convention is over but I have to go rehash a bunch of bull with the head honchos. It's Friday after next. Do you think you can stay out of trouble while I'm gone this time?" he scolded.

"I think so" I promised. He gave me a look but let it drop.

I fixed a bowl of oatmeal before going upstairs to dress. I almost had a heart attack when I found Edward sitting on my bed.

"God you scared me!" I grabbed my heart. I wasn't used to him coming back in daylight hours with Charlie still here.

Edward looked solemnly at his hands.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Last night, you were having a bad dream…you were hot, feverish. I went to get you something, I was worried." He frowned. "I found these."

He held up a bottle. One that I hadn't seen in a long time.

"They're nothing." I tried to ignore him embarrassed.

"I took them to Carlisle; he told me that they were for …"

"You had no right!" I sputtered in shock.

"I had every right!" He shouted without raising his voice." Why else would you need Anti –depressant pills dated a week after I left?"

"I'm not discussing this with you." I grabbed the bottle violently from his hands.

"Why didn't you just tell me?"

"Because it's none of your business; I hardly took them, I don't take them now. "

"You don't get it do you?" he blurted. "I don't like you keeping secrets from me!"

"I don't"

"You do…Jacob, these pills, whatever it is you think you're hiding from me now. I know there something I'm not sure what but I can feel it in here." He beat on his chest.

"Bella" Charlie voice vibrated upstairs. "You're going to be late!" He yelled.

"Crap...Edward."

"I know" he sighed. "You have to go."

"You aren't coming?" I pouted.

"No. It happens to be senior skip day remember?" he smiled. "Besides the weather is supposed be nice."

" Can we talk later? Charlie won't be home."

"Jacob?" he scowled.

"I will try to be finished by eight." I promised.

He nodded, kissed me briefly and headed out the window.

School was the same misery that it always offered without Edward…without anyone really. Alice wasn't around either nor were Angela or Jessica. No one from our senior class really except those who actually enjoyed coming to school or those of us who were in desperate need to make up time and classes in order to graduate…like Mike.

He followed me everywhere in between classes, stalked me practically. He sat at the same table at lunch and we did make polite conversation about work but I didn't feel comfortable. I didn't trust Mike and for good reason. When school was out I walked out to find my tires slashed.

"Looks like you got an enemy Swan" he clucked as he entered Jessica car. "Better luck next time!"

I threw a book at him but he was already gone. I didn't know how I'd replace them. My shifts at Newtons were increasingly far and between these days. I really don't think it had anything to do with Mike. His parents remained cordial and always tried to accommodate me in any way they could but I think the store itself was suffering from cutbacks and with Mike's medical bills it was hard for them to pay anyone more than a few hours a week. They were trying to split up shifts in order to keep from letting go any of the employees but that didn't help my college fund. Asking Edward was out of the question. Maybe Jake could find me a set. I would ask him this evening.

I was grateful to get a ride home with Mrs. Cope. She ranted about the vandalism these days. Youth with too much time on their hands. I was glad the ride was a short one.

I checked the mail, cleaned up the kitchen from Charlie's breakfast attempt and started reading a little on my history project. I had gotten the idea from Edward that I might talk to Jasper about his time in the civil war. I thought it was brilliant and was actually excited at the prospect.

Jake rang the doorbell precisely an hour late.

"You told me you would be on time!" I accused.

"Something came up. Pack business. I brought you something though." He held up a box that used to be in the shape of a square but now was dented in the side.

"The package from my mom" I smiled looking forward to something good happening for once today.

I laid it on the kitchen table and tore it open.

I screamed almost immediately as the snake coiled from the box.

Jake jumped in front of me, knocking the chair into the table. He grabbed the snake and took it outside. I'm not sure what he did with it. When he returned I was sobbing and shaking. He helped me to the couch.

"Bella what the hell was that?" he asked confused.

I poured the entire story to him starting from the beginning, Edward, Tanya, Everything. He listened patiently and nodded his head.

"I'm here to help Bella." He promised. I don't know whose doing this to you but I will find out."

He pulled me close and wiped the tears from my eyes.

"I'll protect you"

I hugged him tightly. I felt so much better finally sharing my secret; Knowing that I wouldn't have to fight this alone.

"Bella as much as I hate to say this" Jake gritted his teeth. "You really need to tell Edward. He needs to know what's been going on. You can't hide this from him forever."

"Don't bother." Edward snapped from the doorway. The furry in his black orbs was undeniable. I had never seen them so dark.

He looked between us, at our embrace, and for once I could read his mind.

"Wait Edward" I begged pushing Jacob away from me as he headed toward his car. "Edward please" I sobbed. "Please talk to me, it's not, I didn't …talk to me….stop please.

Edward turned a look at me the look I'd never seen masked on his face. It held disappointment, betrayal and worst yet disgust.

"Isabella" he said my name so stiffly so despondent I felt my blood run cold. "If I stop now I will kill him."

I watched helplessly as his tail lights glowed in the Twilight and knew that Edward would never forgive me. We were over. There was nothing I could say or do that would change his mind. That night while Jacob slept downstairs on the couch, I kept replaying the events in my head like a movie rewinding always hoping for a different ending but never getting one. Finally I couldn't stand it anymore, I went opened the drawer and rambled through it until I found what I was looking for, the bottle of pills Edward stole from me earlier. I took the medicine inside and blissfully awaited the numbness of my thoughts.

**A/N -Thanks again for reading. Again sorry for any and all mistakes. Your thoughts are appreciated so please review. It's starting to get more interesting now. Next up a sleepover with Alice…and Tanya. Fun ahead! Do you guys want an EPOV? I didn't know if you wanted the story to run like Til I see you again... or not. Let me know. All Bella or a mix EPOV. I really would like to hear your thoughts on the story so far. Thanks for reading.**

**Ali **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own any copyrights and I do not pretend to own copyrights. I'm just having creative liberties. **

**A/N-Ok thank you for reading the story. I hope this will not make you stop because Edward is really kind of a prick in this chapter. Again I would suggest reading til I see you again if you have any questions about what's going on. Please excuse any mistakes; I'm sure I have many. And please please review! I write so many words the least you can do is write me a few .Also if you want an EPOV let me know…I won't write one unless requested.I hope you enjoy!**

**-Ali 3**

Bella-

I lay my head on the desk and listened to Mr. Jefferson drone. The heavy fog still clouded my thoughts. The atmosphere I had dreaded at school today wasn't as near as bad as I expected …It was much worse. I was hoping that no one would notice Edwards distance but the entire student body immediately knew we were on the outs before I entered the building.

My truck was still disabled not that it mattered because Jacob refused to let me walk to school let alone drive. In fairness I could hardly blame him; I could barely take but a few steps down the hall in my sedated condition. Instead he chose to drop me outside the school just as Jessica entered. Needless to say the rumors started flying before I even stepped out of the car. Edward didn't seem to care. He never bothered to glance at me, let alone get close enough speak to me strangely disappearing every time I even came close. I thought perhaps in class he would be forced to hear me out but I was disappointed again, he rearranged his schedule to the best of his ability not to be around me. We still had two classes for those he just moved seats.

Lunch was miserable as well. I bought my food having no desire to eat any of it. I decided to just sit and sleep when I realized I had nowhere to go. I couldn't sit with Edward obviously yet the alternative was the seat beside Lauren or I could exile myself further and sit alone. My thoughts raced but I finally gave in and turned to sit alone at the small table in the corner. To my great surprise Alice was sitting there.

"Alice" I placed my tray on the table and slid into the standard issue orange plastic chair.

"Shut up" she snarled teeth clenched under her breath. I stopped obviously at her rudeness. My face fell.

"Oh not you Bella" she smiled placing her icy cold hand on mine. "Edwards being difficult about me sitting here but you're still my friend right?" she looked at me helplessly like I had just taken away her credit card.

"Of course Alice." I sighed in relief. "I just want you to understand the thing with Edward…it's not…he won't even talk to me to explain."

She nodded her head. "I don't know what went on Bella. I saw what he saw but I still don't believe it. None of the family does. I wish I could help but…I, I can't" her perfect face crinkled with worry.

"I understand." I choked. "I know Edward makes things difficult for you…"

"Oh no it's not that..." She seemed shocked I'd even consider that. "It's just that…well…"she whispered the next part as if it were a terrible secret. My visions lately they don't make sense. I can't piece together anything." She looked as if she could cry if that were possible. "There are holes."

"Holes? What kind of holes?"

"Well, explained things. We know I can't see with the dog hanging around but this is different. Its little random uneventful things that all happen at once and those events block out the right event. I never know what to believe is going to come true anymore." She seemed almost panicked.

"A good example is going to buy a dress…"

I gave her a questioning look.

"OK maybe not a Dress…but the grocery store. I can see you deciding debating between chicken, hamburger, and turkey…you debate and debate and you pick the turkey only when you finish checking out…you bought pizza?" She huffed in irritation, smacking the table lightly. "Where did the pizza come from and how you check out with it without me knowing?"

I had no idea what to say to her but true to Alice she just kept going. 

"Jasper says he isn't worried, that I'm overreacting but I don't believe him. Something isn't right." She fidgeted.

"What do the others think?" I whisper. "Carlisle, Edward" I stuttered out his name.

"I haven't told them. I'm waiting until the Denali's leave…the sisters don't need to be involved." She grimaced.

"Edward doesn't see what is happening to you?" I asked confused.

"He probably does but is just not realizing. I try to keep it to myself. He's been a bit preoccupied with his own worries lately." She stared at me sadly.

"Oh Alice" I almost cry. "I really need to explain to him. If he would just give me a chance!"

"Don't worry. We'll fix this!" she promised. "You're still coming to the house this evening right?" she asked excitedly.

I had forgotten about the sleepover. It was the farthest thing from my mind with all that was going on between Edward and me.

"I don't know Alice." I backpedaled. "I don't think me coming would be a good idea. He already…"

"This isn't about him though!" she argued. "It's about me and Rose and the Denali sisters. You can't let Tanya win!" her eyes burned with intensity.

"It's not a game Alice" I pleaded.

"It is to her! She thinks that Edward is all hers now. That you're too weak to fight for him. Prove to her, Prove to him that she's wrong."

Her words struck me hard. Prove to Edward that I would fight for him. Didn't he always prove to me he would fight for me, with the exception of who he thought I chose hadn't he always fought for me with James and Mike, his own family?

"Your right Alice!" I agreed. She wants a fight I will bring one. I just don't know how to fight with a vampire. "I giggled.

"You've been in enough fights with Edward; you know plenty. We fight Dirty" she grinned.

I felt much better after lunch. Alice had lifted my spirits greatly. I ignored Jessica as she continued to pry gossip from me. I ignored the rumors that swirled. I even ignored Edward ignoring me. The fog continues to slowly lift and I finished school with little to no homework.

Jake was there afterschool again to pick me up and dropped me off again at Newton's store. I reassured him I was fine and that I would get a ride with someone since he wasn't able to get me this evening. He seemed a little leery but agreed. I was only a few minutes late but Mr. Newton didn't look happy. He waved me over and explained the new display I would be setting up. I worked at getting the diagram perfect only to find Mrs. Newton didn't like the location and chose to have it moved to the opposite end of the store and I had to start over. I had barely finished the placing the last lantern when I heard the radio report of the yet another missing hiker had turned up dead. A cold shiver slid over my body as I tried not to dwell on the fact that she was out there.

I didn't think it would ever make it to closing time but was thankful for the solitude. The Newton's had left for their monthly club meeting and I rehearsed my confession to Edward at least twenty times each scenario ending different than the first. The next time I looked at the clock I realized I could start the process of shutdown and headed to lock up. It was late and I would be lying if I said the thought of walking home in the dark wasn't a bit frightening. I could feel the eyes staring at me although I could see no one around. I focused on turning the keys correctly but kept fumbling them. In my increased speed I dropped them. I picked them up almost screamed when I saw a figure beside me.

"Geez Bella…you are such a chicken" Mike declared leaning his hand against the glass I had just cleaned.

"Oh um Hi" I blurted out finishing up with the door. "Do you need something?" I asked pointing inside.

"Nope. I just thought maybe I could give you a ride home? I noticed you haven't been driving your truck and I doubted that Edward would be picking you up." He smiled a little too creepy for my liking.

"I was just about to call Alice actually."

"No need for her to come all this way…I can drive you" he offered whole heartily. "I got my new car today!" he seemed pleasantly happy.

"I don't think that would be the best idea, Mike" I said honestly.

"Come on Bella! It's just a ride home."

I debated this. Really. I knew it was a bad decision but I didn't want to walk home. I had told Jacob I would get a ride.

"Fine" I snapped. "No funny business." I demanded.

He held up his hands as if innocent. I begrudgingly got into his car.

Mike had kept his word and delivered me safely home. If only he had continue to keep it as he drove me to the Cullen's.

I asked Mike if he minded taking me to the Cullen house and he jumped at the chance. He dropped me off at the house so I could pack my overnight bag and I threw my necessities in it as quickly as I could. I wasn't gone long but I could tell Mike was getting impatient.

The car he drove now was smaller than the Suburban. It was still black but it was almost like a sports car. The insides were small and everything cramped. Mike was gripping the wheel hard as I climbed back in and gunned it before I had even put my seatbelt on. We flew down the road, nothing compared to the way Edward drove, but still faster than Charlie would consider safe; apparently the last car accident didn't seem to have affected him any in his driving habits.

We sped through the town, Mike shifting the gears with his one good foot, his hand caressing my leg as he did. We were less than a quarter of a mile to the manor when Mike pulled off the road in a shaded part of the forest.

"What's wrong" I began when I felt his hand slid over my leg.

"Bella" he began softly.

"Oh NO" I slapped his hand away from my leg.

He grabbed for me again but I tried to escape. It didn't work he grabbed my legs pulling me toward him. The more I fought him, the larger grinned.

"Come on Bella, just give in." He said as he pinned me under him, accidently ripping my shirt.

I spit at him and he slapped me his football ring catching my cheekbone, I could feel the trickle of blood from the small cut that it left.

"Edward isn't going to save you this time…you really did a number on him" He breathed into my neck. His hands unpinned mine and started pulling at my jeans. I fumbled around until I grasped something hard. I pulled the large black flashlight above my head and smacked Mike as hard as I could.

He grabbed his head and I kicked him off of me. It was enough of a distraction to claw my way out of the car. I fell flat on the gravel scraping my hands and stumbled as ran into the dark forest of the Cullen house as fast as I could. Mike didn't follow.

I got to the door and tried to calm myself. Mike wouldn't dare touch me here. I tried to control gain my composure, and knocked on the door.

Rosalie opened the door and instantly she stopped breathing. "What happened?" she asked in a panic as she took in my appearance. I just shook my head and she pulled me inside.

"Bella" she said quietly holding me by the arm. "Are you alright? Did anyone hurt you?" she said quietly and more gentle than I'd ever her speak to anyone.

I shook my head. "Mike" I managed to sob out and she nodded leading me up the stairs avoiding everyone…or at least I had hoped to avoid everyone but I forgot about the blood. Edward suddenly appeared as from nowhere eyes were bright and anxious although black as coal.

"You're alright." It wasn't a question it was a statement.

"Mike got a hold of her." Rosalie informed him.

He stared at her for only a second before he crushed me.

"I'm not interested in whom she chooses to date and whatever happens on them is none of my concern." He said coldly as he stormed out of the house. Rosalie was staring at the door still opened mouthed. I could feel the air sucked from my throat as I choked back my tears.

Rosalie pursed her lips. "Let's get you to my room. "She managed after a moment with a smile. "I'll kick his ass later" she promised as we ascended the staircase.

"You can rest in here." She said softly opening the door to a casual elegant suite. It wasn't at all what I had pictured Rosalie choosing yet it fit. Browns and Beiges with a hint of gold.

"It's beautiful" I commented as I sat on the bed.

"Thank you, I would have liked something a little more classic but you have to be very careful with Emmett. " she smiled. "He makes messes." She shook her head. I could truly see her love for him although it was sometimes not obvious.

"Emmett won't mind?" I asked my voice shaky.

"No, the boys are going to play video games in the parlor. Do you have any other clothes?"

I stared at her. "My pajamas…oh I left those in Mike's car." I bit my lip wondering what to do next.

"No worries just help yourself to whatever you can find. The sisters went out for a bit with Carmen and Eleazer but they should be back shortly. I'll send Alice up in a little while, she can figure out what to do next."

"Thank you Rosalie." I said truthfully.

She simply nodded in understanding and quietly left the room. I lay down for about half an hour trying to calm myself. When I felt more like secure I dug around in Rosalie draw but found nothing but tailored clothes. Instead I dug around in Emmett's draw and found a t-shirt that was three sizes two big but I put it on anyway and rolled up the sleeves and bottom. It still swallowed me but it was comfortable.

I found my way downstairs and saw Edward and Jasper in a heated argument. His eyes landed on me and scowled sending cold chills down my spine. I quickly went the opposite way. I ran straight into Alice.

"UM NO!" she pointed her pixie like finger at the shirt I was wearing. "I refuse to have you wear that hideous thing at my party" she shook her head.

"Its Tanya's party and it isn't hideous!" I defended its soft, warm, and comfortable. "

"March" she demanded nodding to the stairs again. I sighed. It just wasn't worth the fight.

We got to her room and she scrounged around in her closet and pulled out a plain white box with some French lettering. "I was saving this for you but … her trialed off… "Just put it on."

I choked at the little red nightgown in the box. "Alice, really I don't think it will matter. You should have heard what he said, how he looked at me." I gave her a questioning look. "I think it's over." I hung my head.

"Oh come off it Bella. He's hurting. Granted that's no excuse for him to act that way but still if you want him its time you start taking this seriously. You have got to lure Edward attention back to you and I guarantee that Tanya won't be wearing a t-shirt three sizes too big." She stared at me.

"Fine" I stomped my foot grabbing the tiny silky garment from the box. It was so fancy. "But this is the last time I use undergarments to fight Edward!" I muttered.

"That will change after you marry him" she said quietly under her breath.

"What?" I said turning back from the bathroom door.

"Oh nothing" she replied smiling

X0x0x0x0x0x0x00x0x00x0x0x0x0x0

"He will know something is up Alice." I grumbled as I stepped out the bathroom. I never dress like this"

"Exactly. He knows I dressed you and would expect nothing less. Now go over there and knock on his door and see if he will talk with you. I can't imagine him not wanting to with you looking so hot!" she squealed.

I nodded my head, fiddling with the piece of hair escaping from my ponytail. She stood behind me and watched as I knocked on the door.

Edward opened it and stepped back surprised.

"I'm really sorry to bother you and I know you're busy and you don't want to talk to me but please if I could just explain." 

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath out in frustration. "Leave. You have to go. NOW. He demanded."

I shook my head, tears pooling. I glanced behind him and saw Tanya coming up behind him.  
"Hi Bella" she smiled falsely. I was picking out some music for tonight? Do you have any preferences?" she asked placing her hand on Edwards shoulder. Alice was right. If I thought this nightgown was revealing I looked like a nun compared to her.

"No. I was just leaving." I gave my best imitation of a smile back and headed toward the living room.

"I would like to start the party Tanya so bring the music downstairs. NOW. "I heard Alice bark.

"Fine" she said in a flat voice and followed me down.

The rest of the night I tried to be in a good mood for Alice's sake. She really was excited even if Tanya was the actual hostess.

The living room had pillows and blankets all over the floor and the TV ran old movies although we didn't really watch them. I let Alice paint my toe nails as Rosalie braided her hair. She looked stunning in her almond pajama set and Kate and Irina wore matching short sets. They flipped through fashion magazines. Tanya never seemed satisfied with anything for very long and it wasn't but a few minutes before midnight that she decided it was time for Truth or Dare.

I wasn't the only one uncomfortable with this, Rosalie flat out told Tanya NO before Alice talked her into it.

"Party Pooper" she grumbled and started with Irina.

"Truth or Dare"

"Truth" Irina declared.

"What is one thing you love and hate most about the human race?" she asked.

"Injustice" she laughed. "Everyone should always get what is coming to them and Love because it's what makes a life worth living." She looked around the room. "Rosalie "

"Yes…"she stated dryly. "Truth or Dare"

"Truth"

"What is your dream life?" she asked.

Rosalie looked as if she had hit her with bricks.

"Rosalie" Alice asked.

"No its fine." …."Bella life" she muttered.

"What?" I scoffed.

"You have the perfect life!" she turned to me and huffed. "You can have anyone. You can get married and have children and grandchildren and grow old together with the man you love. You can rock on the porch together until one of you dies and then you can die too! And what do you want to do; you want to throw it away to become one of us! A monster! Its selfish!" she threw down her pillow and left us all there.

"Wow!" Kate breathed.

"I, I had no idea she felt that way." I said picking at my freshly painted nails.

"Alright Bella than it's your turn. Truth or Dare." Alice scolded.

"Truth" I accepted.

"Were you ever going to accept Edwards marriage proposal?" she asked. .

Now it was my turn to be floored. I didn't know what to say, luckily I didn't have too.

"Marriage Proposal…He asked you to Marry him" Tanya practically screamed.

"Yes...he"

"Was this before or after I kissed him Alice?" she ranted.

I heard that wrong, I had to have heard that wrong. She kissed Edward.

"What?" I cried.

"Bella, Alice looked freakishly afraid. Bella calm down."

"Tanya kept ranting Irina and Kate trying to talk her down."

"You knew about this" I asked Alice. "When did he kiss her?"

"It was a long time ago…It didn't mean anything, she kissed him"

I was freaking out. "He had made me seem ashamed with Jacob and yet nothing happened between us yet he neglected to tell me about a kiss! How dare he "I screamed at her.

"Bella…"

"NO Alice! NO excuses from you either! Why didn't you tell me! You're supposed to be my friend remember?!"

"I am your friend Bella!"

"No…no you why …why would you keep this from me!"

I happened to remember than the words from this summer. "He bribed me"

"The car" I cried "you sold me out for a car"

"No Bella"

"I hope you enjoy it Alice. I really do. I hope it was worth our friendship." I was having a hard time seeing.

"What's going on" Jasper asked as the boys stood watching us from the hallway.

"Nothing" I cried as Edward stepped forward. I don't know why I did what I did next because I knew it was stupid but I hauled off as hard as I could and hit him. The pain vibrated down my arm but I felt numb.

"You wanted her Edward, she's all yours!" I cried and ran down the driveway.

I was done with them all. Alice, Edward, the whole family had all betrayed me. Let Victoria come I thought as I walked toward home in the dark. She couldn't hurt me much worse than they had just done. What else could possibly happen to me?

And that's when it began to rain.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer- I own nothing but boy it sure is fun to play.**

**A/N- **

**Holy cow you guys really let me have it! Eek! I really didn't expect that! I mean yes Edward was a prick but I think that I am going to give a view from his eyes. It may be a little different. I won't excuse what he said and did but maybe it will ease up enough to get you to finish of the story LOL! Hang in there this is still an Edward and Bella story but remember I know my endings before you do and this story has to get from point a to point b we just can't jump completely back to together where's the fun in that. Again please excuse any mistakes and as I said before I recommend reading the prequel Til I see you again to get caught up. Also this chapter brings us to our intro chapter…whoo hoo it starts getting good from here! I also apologize for the length …there just wasn't a good place to break it up.**

**Thanks for the reviews I appreciate them believe it or not. Criticism isn't my favorite, especially when its nasty, but it's still a response so keep them coming. Remember I write a lot of words for you, I just would like a few back in return! **

**Enjoy –Ali 3**

**EPOV-**

"You're a jerk" Rosalie pointed her finger in my face.

We were all sitting around our dining room table having a family meeting. I didn't know where the sisters went…and frankly I didn't care.

"I know alright!" I pulled at my hair in frustration. "But what was I suppose to do, let her tear my heart out again" I argued. "All I was thinking about was making her think I didn't care."

"Really this is about you...your ego. She was almost raped and you told her it wasn't your concern."

"Ok I regret that…I do... but I told you I took care of it!"

"Throwing a tree on top of his car isn't going to help her Edward!"

"NO, but the other option was murder so which did you prefer Rose?" I spat.

"What was up with the stink face you gave Bella, and the fact that you wouldn't talk to her?" Alice chimed in.

"Whose side are you guys on anyway?" I steamed. "She cheated on me"

"It's no wonder if you treated her like that…She should have dumped your ass a long time ago!" Rose cut in.

"She was standing at my door in a freaking negligée, bleeding from a cut, for God's sake I had to tell her to leave because I couldn't hold it together, I was losing it. Is that what you want to hear?"

"She thinks you hate her." Alice said solemnly. "She hates me now too."

"I'm sorry Alice. I should have told her. I tried I did…I just I was afraid she wouldn't forgive me…I should have told her the other night when I had the chance. It wouldn't have mattered I lost her anyway."

"Well her hand broken." Emmett frowned throwing the car keys on the table as he interrupted me. He took the empty seat by Rose.

"I knew it would be" I sighed in frustration. The hit hadn't hurt me at least not physically but mentally it pained me as much as when she broke my heart. She actually thought I wanted Tanya? Absolutely absurd.

"How bad is it?" I asked.

"Carlisle said that there was no serious damage, just tiny fissure in the knuckles but he was none too thrilled to hear how she broke it." He shot back.

"Did she fight you about going?"

"She would have if she knew you sent me." He snickered.

"You would have gone anyway" I glared

"Don't do this again Edward. Don't play the victim." Emmett locked horns with me. "You're acting like an idiot."

"And what exactly am I DOING Emmett?" I yelled

"Pushing her away…giving up! We watched you do that last time and it almost tore this whole family apart!" Emmett shouted. "I won't have you screw us or her up again because you're too blind to see what's in front of you!" he threatened.

He was usually such an easy going person that when he got angry it was serious business but I couldn't help but feel like my entire family was ganging up on me.

"This is different, she chose Jacob. The best thing I can do is just keep my distance." I said irritated. I pushed back my chair and headed toward my bedroom. "I suggest you all do the same."

**Bella**-

I couldn't get to sleep. The splint that Carlisle made me wear was uncomfortable, but it could have been worse at least it wasn't a cast. I tried to erase my mind but I kept playing the events over in my head like a movie.

Truth or Dare, Fighting with Alice, Hitting Edward, Walking home in the rain, and the car ride with Emmett. I hadn't made it far when his headlights overtook me.

"Get in Belly Bean" Emmett sighed opening the door.

"No thanks…I've had enough of rides this evening." I protested.

"Please" he asked again.

I shook my head.

"l'll follow you regardless." He joked. "There are dangerous creatures out in these woods."

"Ha-ha very funny" I groaned.

"Come on Bella, just get in the jeep." He begged.

I stopped walking and turned to him looking him right in the eye.

"Did you know?" I asked.

"No" he said pained. Emmett was a lot of things but he was not a liar. I succumbed and pulled myself into the cab.

"There's a towel in the backseat." He informed me as I buckled myself into the harness.

I reach around and winced as a sharp pain jolted my hand.

"You hit him pretty hard huh?" Emmett asked trying to keep from laughing.

"Everything I had" I admitted.

"Good for you" He told me seriously.

I smiled.

"You know…he misses you."

"I don't want to talk about it Emmett."

"Fair enough" He agreed. "But I just wanted you to know, he's not the bad ass he's making himself out to be."

I nodded my head. "Can we change the subject, please?"

"Sure" he said. "Sports, Weather, whatever you want to talk about."

"Rosalie" I asked.

"Wow! Not expecting that…" he chuckled turning his head toward me. "Whatcha wanna know."

He drove slower than the rest of the Cullens; we had barely made it into city limits. I was grateful.

"She acted really odd this evening…nice…and then at the party…well she wished she had a life like mine? What was that all about?" I asked.

Emmett gripped the stirring wheel hard but didn't speak for a moment.

"Bella I'm going to tell you something but I don't want Rose to know I told you. Ok. She'll tell you when she's ready but it's hard for her sometimes especially when she is around you."

"Why?"

"Because she never ever wanted this life, none of us did but especially not her." He began. "She was engaged to a man, a very bad man." His eyes burned. "Let's just say that you got off easy tonight compared to what Rose went through."

"Oh…" I felt my mouth drop in surprise. Emmett continued.

"All she wanted from him was a happy life and a family but, he and his buddies took that from her." He snarled. "You know it still bothers me the fact that I can't give her what she wants." He slammed his fist into the wheel.

"I know she loves you Emmett, you give her all she needs" I promised putting my hand on his shoulder. "I didn't mean to bring back so many bad memories." I apologized.

"It's not your fault, but I hope that helps explain why she so against you becoming one of us. It's not you she dislikes but your decision to give away everything she always dreamed of …that's what's making it hard for her.

He pulled into my driveway and walked me to the door.

"Well she won't have to worry about it now" I shrugged. I tried opening the door but Emmett took my hand.

"This is swelling. You've probably broken it. Why don't you let me take you to Carlisle and see what he says?"

"I really don't think that necessary, I'll just put some ice on it" I played off the pain.

"Bella, I'll drag you there if I have too." He was serious.

"Can I at least change clothes first?" I asked trying to cover myself with the towel.

"If you want…" he chuckled. "But I have to say I think you look pretty darn good myself."

I blushed and he laughed harder.

I rolled over again trying to sleep but it didn't help. I drug myself from bed, dressed and stumbled downstairs. My plan was to work on my history report but I kept getting side-tracked instead I grabbed my jacket and headed outdoors.

The crisp morning air was refreshing. I never would have imagined that I would grow to appreciate Forks when I moved here to live with Charlie. Truth was that it was growing on me every day. I almost hate the thought of leaving after graduation but regardless of if Edward and I were together I couldn't stay. It held too many memories.

I walked for a really long time each step clearing my head of unwanted thoughts. Only when I came to a stone cliff did realize that the trial I had been following ended. I turned immediately back in an attempt to go home the way I came. It was chilly now in the depth of the forest. How could I have been so oblivious to my surroundings? I took three steps when I heard it.

"Bella" the wind whispered my name.

A shiver went up my spine, it was her, it was Victoria. I knew her quiet threating tone.

I ran straight ahead…it echoed again just a few feet away.

I turned and ran left deeper into the woods…but again the words followed. "Bella"

I was confused now…the voice was approaching but I couldn't tell from which direction. I was out of breath gasping for air. I was completely surrounded by large green vegetation. I had no idea where I was or how close she might be…

"I am coming for you…." the words seemed to float from behind me but when I turned around she wasn't there.

"Bella" I heard Jake yell for me in alarm. "Bella where are you?"

"Here, Jake, I'm here!" I screamed in relief.

"Stay where you are!" He demanded. "Don't move"

I did what he wanted. A few minutes passed before he reached me and I immediately threw my arms around him!

He hugged me back. "She's gone for now" he promised. "What were you thinking? What if I hadn't come by? What if I hadn't caught a whiff of her?" he questioned. "Don't be out here alone anymore ok." He requested.

I agreed without hesitation.

Jake walked me back to the house, I really wasn't as far as I thought from the main path but I was glad to have his company and sense of direction.

"So I got to thinking about the whole truck situation." Jacob announced as he grabbed a couple of sodas from my fridge. He brought them back to the living room and plopped on my couch. "And I think I might have a solution but it might be a gamble." He warned.

"I'm listening."

"Look, I don't know if it's smart that I even tell you about this…I mean you can't drive it with your hand all messed up anyway." He debated with himself.

"Let me worry about my hand." I argued. I had skipped over the finer points of last night with Jacob. As far as he knew all of my injuries occurred when I tripped at the Cullen's house.

"Ok but it's still a matter of getting past your dad." He continued.

"Jake!" I pushed.

"The bikes, alright, I thought that you could use them to get to school and maybe work while I hunt for you some tires." He offered hesitantly.

"Jake you're a genius!" I declared jubilantly.

"I don't know Bella; the more I think about it … I mean I don't want to get you into trouble with your dad."

I brushed his comment off like it was nothing.

"He's been spending his all his time at the department. Missing hikers and the review next weekend. My truck will be fixed and in the driveway before he knows anything about it."

"Someone will end up telling him, you'll get caught." He argued taking a large gulp from his can.

"I'll cross that bridge when I get to it, just make sure you aren't the one turning me in again!" I scowled.

"No way I learned my lesson the first time." He swore.

"When can you drop it off?" I asked.

"Tomorrow I guess." He shrugged "Later today if you want?" he offered.

"Tomorrow would be perfect…just make sure that its afternoon. Charlie will be home but should be sleeping or watching one of the games."

"No problem…I'll park it behind the outbuilding. Just promise me you'll be careful on it" he implored.

"Of course I will." I scoffed at him.

"Right…"

"Hey how did your test go the other day?" I changed the subject. I knew that he was scheduled to have a quiz on Romeo and Juliet.

"I did ok…I got a B-"He said proudly.

"That's great!" I praised. "You worked really hard for it."

"Yeah Dad was pretty happy…said I should get you some type of a thank you present for all your help."

"Oh no Jake that's not necessary" I began.

"Yeah it is…I would be failing big time if it wasn't for you Bella." He acknowledged. "That's why I stopped by I was just going to leave it for you but I'm glad you're here. I hope you like it." He seemed unsure as he handed me a small drawstring bag.

"What is it? "I asked.

"Open it and find out." He urged.

I tried tugging on the small pouch but the stupid brace wouldn't cooperate.

"And you think you're going to be able to ride a motorcycle." He scoffed pulling on the strings.

I ignored him as I watched a small silver bracelet fall into my opened hand, on the end of one of the links dangled a tiny realistic figurine of a wolf.

"It's beautiful, Jake." I said truthfully. "I don't remember ever seeing anything so lifelike" I mused gingerly touching the charm.

"That's not surprising; it's one of a kind. I made it. Billy taught me." He seemed unsure. "You really like it."

"I love it...its perfect." I promised. "I can't believe you actually made this."

He seemed relieved as he clasped it around my arm.

"Thank you Jake" I was touched. I leaned in and gave him a small peck on the cheek.

He looked embarrassed and coughed.

"Bella when are you going to go on a date with me?" He pressed.

"Nice try Jake…know how to ruin a moment."

"Had to give it a shot" He shrugged. "Got any food around here?"

Nope nothing ever changes with Jake.

X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

Jake had the bike behind the shed like he promised when it was time for my shift at Newton's on Sunday. We normally didn't work on Sundays often but when Mrs. Newton asked if I could come in for some store cleaning I agreed. I needed extra money for new tires.

Charlie was snoring away when I left the note telling him where I was going. I snapped my helmet into place made sure my backpack was secure and kicked down on the clutch. I had no problem with the gears because I had removed the brace from my wrist and tossed it under the bed. The pain was excruciating at first but I'd had worse.

I parked the bike behind the store and headed inside. As I glanced over my shoulder I couldn't help but be surprised to find Mike's car crumpled and bashed in. I wish I could say it didn't give me a little bit of joy but it did. Mrs. Newton said a tree fell on it; maybe there was something to this Karma thing after all.

I was busy organizing the supplies behind the counter when I overheard Mrs. Newton on the phone.

"John, honey, I've searched the store over and can't find Walter. Where did you place him this time?" She seemed put out.

Walter was the stores mascot. He was one of those big plush stuffed husky dogs that we passed off as a wolf to the kids who came into the shop. They loved to hug around his neck but he was almost as tall as the children. Every week Mr. or Mrs. Newton would take Walter and wash him before returning him store where they would hide him and let the kids play "Where's Walter?" If the child found him they got a prize. The downside was that as large as Walter was he tended to always end up misplaced.

"Well I looked there too?" She argued holding the phone away for a moment, covering the handset she glanced at me. "Bella darling have you seen Walter?" she pursed her lips.

"No, Mrs. Newton I'm sorry I haven't." I shrugged my shoulders. "I know Nicholas and Logan found him Friday in the tent." I pointed to the back of the store.

"See John, Bella hasn't seen him since Friday either." She argued ignoring me again.

I returned back to work as if I hadn't been disturbed. She was still looking for Walter when I left.

I headed back home on the bike stopping two houses down and pushed the bike into our yard. I snuck back around to the front door and came in as if I had walked the entire way. Charlie was sitting on the couch reading the paper.

He looked tired. More gray to his hair, more crinkles around his eyes than in his smile but still he seemed happy to see me.

"Hey Isabella, how was work?" he asked generally interested.

"The same" I volunteered. "Although we may have to put out an APB on Walter." I joked.

"Again" said Charlie knowing how often he got lost.

I just nodded. "Anything interesting in the paper?" I asked glancing over. He crumpled it quickly. "Doesn't seem to be." He said a little to casually.

. We ate left-overs that evening and afterwards Charlie suited up again for work. I took that opportunity to snoop at the paper. I found three more missing hikers and a not so flattering description of how Forks sheriff department was dealing with the matter.

It was no wonder Charlie didn't want me to see it. The writer practically crucified him and his deputies. I truly felt sorry for him.

I had a hard time falling asleep again and morning came all too quickly. I had forgotten what it was like when Edward wasn't there to keep the dreams from engulfing me. It had been such a long and frustrating week. I missed him terribly but I was still hurting from the truth. He had kissed her! I was angry and I was determined to stay that way!

As it turns out school wasn't as miserable without Edward as I had thought. I kind of liked not having to deal with running into him. Alice on the other had wasn't giving up without a fight. She continued calling at least three times a day at the house. I really wished Charlie would invest in a caller i.d. system.

At school she was even more persistent. I couldn't seem to get away from her. She was always at my locker or standing behind me in the lunch line; it was while I was in the girl's restroom that I put my foot down!

"Enough Alice!" I fumed. "I don't want to talk with you; I don't want to hear excuses." I stormed away leaving her mid-speech.

In Mr. Jefferson's class I was reminded that our papers were due Wednesday and counted as 25% of our grade. Not great news for me considering that I hadn't started writing mine yet but it was in English Literature, one of the two classes that Edward and I still had together, that I got the most satisfaction. He sat in the back while I took a seat closer to the front.

Mr. Berty continued to drone on about Shakespeare, I listened as best I could but was distracted by the feeling that I was being watched. I tried my best to continue to ignore it but finally I couldn't stand it any longer and turned.

Edward was staring at me strangely almost angry, only he wasn't staring at my face, his glare was trained on my arm. I looked down and saw the problem. Jacobs's bracelet. I turned back into my seat and twisted it purposely. I heard the sound of a pencil snap in half and I couldn't help but smile to myself.

Mr. Berty called on Edward. "Mr. Cullen" he announced before the entire class. "Am I boring you?" he asked.

"No of course not." Edward returned his glance back to our balding teacher.

"I'm so glad to hear that…it will make staying after class easier. " he continued.

I snickered.

"You find that funny Miss Swan? Well congratulations you will be joining us." I cringed.

The class emptied out fairly quickly when the bell rang; I suppose they were afraid to be in the middle of the war zone.

Mr. Berty assigned us our extra reading and left us with Shakespeare.

We studied in uncomfortable silence for a long time…Edward finally slammed his book and turned toward me.

"You know I've been going to school now for almost 100 years give or take…and this is the first time I've ever had to stay after class." He chided waving his arms.

"Are you blaming me for this?" I huffed. "You're the one that wasn't paying attention!

He was so infuriating but what was worse that I felt the same familiar zipping of the electricity that I used to feel in chemistry class. It sizzled my blood. It was to hard to keep from kissing him or strangling him. I wasn't sure which I wanted to do more. In my unfocused dilemma I knocked my book off the desk. We both grabbed for it; our hands touching for a brief second and a shock ran through me. We both jerked our hands back.

"Nice bracelet." Edward sulked as he handed me my book back.

"Thank you, it was a gift" I replied with false sweetness.

"I thought you didn't like gifts." He sneered.

"I didn't like YOU giving me gifts." I reiterated.

"I see" he strained through clenched teeth.

We continued both of us trying to read, each one of us failing miserably. I flexed my fingers quickly but his sharp eyes didn't miss anything.

"Why aren't' you wearing the splint Carlisle gave you?" Edward gaze intent on mine. He had been hunting recently. They were a honey color. I almost licked my lips but caught myself in time.

"Not your concern remember." I said hatefully grabbing my books as Mr. Berty entered the room.

"Mr. Berty I have gym next period, can I please be excused." I asked nicely. I honestly never thought those words would be uttered from these lips. Edward seemed amused.

"I expect a paper on what you read Miss Swan…you are excused." He dismissed me without another thought.

"Have a great time" he smiled euphorically.

He knew I had no intention of going to gym. I went to Mrs. Cope and handed her the excuse that Carlisle had written me to get out of class. She seemed skeptical but assigned me study hall for the rest of the duration.

I checked in at the library and found the farthest table in the back. I preferred to be alone right now but Alice refused to let that happen.

I turned to get my history book from my bag and when I turned back around she was sitting in the seat beside me.

"Holy Crow Alice!" I shouted grabbing at my heart. The librarian shhh'd me. I waved apologetically lowering my voice. "I told you to leave me alone." I started packing up my stuff.

"I'm not here to bother you…I'll leave. I just wanted to tell you Jasper offer still stands. If you want help with your history report." She played with her hands. "I promise I won't be there, and I'll make sure Edward will be locked away somewhere too."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Please Bella, I know you're mad at me but Jasper was really excited about this, he doesn't have many opportunities to share his stories."

"I don't care Alice!"

"Fine, Bella, but when you fail your paper, and I know you will. Don't say I didn't try to help."

I chewed on my lip. I was thinking of any other options I might have in order to get my paper done on time.

She smirked. "5 o'clock is great. He will meet you in the library."

"I didn't agree to anything." I countered.

She just shrugged her shoulders as she pushed her chair under the table.

"One more thing, while I have you here…. I am truly sorry I hurt you Bella."

"I am too…especially for something as petty as a car." I turned my chair from her so I didn't have to see her sulk. I continued reading until I was sure she had left and hurriedly packed up my things as quickly as I could and headed home so I could release the tears that kept trying to escape.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Alice had kept her word. Neither she nor Edward was anywhere to be found when I arrived at the house. I hated that this was my only option but if I failed History I wouldn't graduate and the thought of having to repeat another year of high school was horrifying.

Jasper was wonderful and as Alice predicted enthusiastic about sharing his passion. I had never seen him more animated than when he was telling one of the stories. I got so much information as a matter of fact that I had more than enough to write two essays.

I was so enjoying the stories in fact that I didn't notice the time until Jasper looked at his watch. He got a little nervous. He coughed at his next question. "You wouldn't happen to want to see my uniform would you?"

"I would love too!" I answered. It was seven o'clock already but I couldn't pass up a chance to see a real piece of civil war history.

"It's in the closet" he motioned across the hall to his and Alice room. I followed him inside as I got close to the doors I heard something.

"What is that?" I asked.

Jasper sighed. "I'm sorry Bella, it was Alice's idea." He opened the door and threw me inside. It took me a minute to realize Edward was sitting on the floor tied up. A pair of scissors lay just out of reach.

"Oh MY God!" I yelled as I went over and helped him I cut off the duct tape around his wrists although he could have easily snapped them in two.

"I'll kill you Emmett" he yelled through the door pulling the tape from his mouth.

"How long have you been in here" I asked.

"Less than a minute, right before you got tossed in…I was minding my own business and Emmett grabbed me!" he cursed. "I know your out there listening!" he yelled!

"I AM NOT" he echoed back.

Edward just shook his head and gave me "He's an idiot" look.

"Emmett, I tried being nice. Why are we locked in here?" I asked trying to keep my voice calm.

"Alice said you guys needed to talk…" He commented frankly.

NO NO NO this can't be happening I thought! I be stuck in her with him…I started to panic.

"Damn it, Let me out." I screamed as I pounded on the door of the Alice's closet. I knew that with eleven other vampires in the house SOMEONE would take pity on me.

"Quiet down, Belly bean!" Emmett's deep voice echoed through the closet door. I'm under strict orders not to let you two out until Alice is back." He laughed.

"Come on Emmett!" I shouted pulling on the doors again. "Let me out of here!"

"Nope not until you to kiddies kiss and make up." He snickered as he made puckering noises; I quickly tuned him out.

"Unbelievable!" I huffed turning to Edward wishing I could make him disappear.

"You're the one who wanted to talk? " He growled.

"Don't blame me for this, this is your fault!" I griped from the other side of the closet.

"And how might I ask is that?" he replied heated.

"You refuse to listen to me!" I yelled. "If you had talked to me to begin with none of this would be necessary." I accused.

"Excuse me who told her we split up! It wasn't anyone's business but ours until you drug Alice into it."

"I'm not the one who told her, she saw it on her own, besides I never wanted to split up!" I screamed.

"No, you'd just prefer to go on sneaking around behind my back!" he spat.

"You You UGH! I can't think of anything bad enough to call you!" I cried.

"Oh I don't know, how about a Benedict Arnold or perhaps Jezebel perhaps maybe just simply a cheat, take your choice!" he paused a moment "NO wait, my mistake I was describing YOU!" He pulled his bronze hair.

"ME, well if that's not the pot calling the kettle black! What about you? You have little room to accuse me of cheating. " I hissed crossing my arms as he mimicked my motion.

We were at an impasse; both of us took a moment and stared at each other both of our eyes burning with the anger we felt toward one another, neither of us backing down. If only he knew the truth behind what was going on, he wouldn't be so judgmental, perhaps he would even understand but if he couldn't trust me with this than I wasn't about to tell him about what was really happening. I needed him now more than ever and he had turned his back on me.

"You know what…I don't care anymore Edward." I placed my hands down. "I don't care what you think about me. I don't care that my hand is throbbing and I don't care that I will never be able to pay for what I'm about to do because I would rather do just about anything than be in the same room with you right now!" I yelled.

I unzipped the nearest garment bag I could find and started chopping away on whatever was inside with the scissors.

It took less than 2 minutes before Alice released us.

"You are all INSANE!" I yelled on my way out the door.

"Bella I was just trying to help" Alice tried to explain as Edward pushed his way out the door looking for Emmett.

"Alice, I don't' want your help ok, right now, I don't even want to be around you let alone be your friend." Edward stopped and stared at me.

I climbed on the motorcycle and sped away without a second glance. I had never been so thankful to be home in my entire life.

Charlie cruiser wasn't parked outside again and I knew I wouldn't be around. I was tired from all the excitement and looked forward to climbing in bed with the notes Jasper gave me. At least the day hadn't been a total waste. It was quiet in the house but something was different. I notice a small piece of white fuzz lying on the staircase. As I climbed I found another and another each bigger than the next. I creaked the door open and my hands flew to my mouth to muffle the high pitched shriek.

Walter lay mutilated on my bed. Stuffing was everywhere and patches of deep red liquid splattered his soft furry coat. That isn't what scared me though, it was the note attached at the end of a dagger…the double meaning behind its horrible words.

"I'll get you my pretty…and your little dog too!"


End file.
